Watch Me Shine
by Captain Hunny
Summary: -Hiatus-[Mimato&Taiora]Mimi and Sora were the famous sneakiest criminals that were wanted for many reasons, no cop could ever catch them. One day something important was lost that the two needed to become cops, is it that simple to get it?
1. A Lifetime of Excitement

This story was reposted because there are some parts that I needed to change. The title came from the song, '_Watch Me Shine_,' by S.H.E. I **love** that song! So I thought it's a good title, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, and I never will, also the song 'Watch Me Shine' is not mine

* * *

**Watch Me Shine**  
  
Summary- Mimi and Sora were the famous, sneakiest criminals that were wanted for murder and thieving and no cop could ever catch them. But one day, with the cops' almost one step ahead of them, Mimi dropped an important disk that had much top secret info, and then it fell into the cops' hands. How do they get it back? Simple, become cops, but is it that easy to escape?

Pairings- Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, Ryuki

**Chapter 1 A Lifetime of Excitement**  
  
Inside the Museum of International Art, there was an exhibit that displayed The Great Orb, (yeah, I know it sounds lame) which was a sculpture out of many different minerals, which cost more than an average rich man.

Many desired it, and even planned on stealing it, yet they had never been able to steal it, and ended up arrested for even trying to.

A lot of thieves had been able to sneak into the museum at night, but got caught. Not that there were guards around and saw them thieves running around to get to the exhibit.

The problem begins when they reach the majestic room that displayed the exhibit.

Inside the room, you'll think it's just an ordinary top security museum room that gives out a warning to all thieves.

Yet the thieves don't see the big picture.

Sure at night you can see the red alarm lights surrounding the orb, and every thief that thought that, were, let's just say unsuccessful.

If you passed through all the alarm lights, congratulations, yet the challenge hasn't begun.

In order to actually be able to lift off the two inch poly mineral orb, you have to crack the security code by getting the right password. If you try hacking, you won't survive long before the guards are alarmed of your arrival and get you arrested.

And all the thieves ask, "How can this be? How can I not be able to steal it?"

The answer is, well, quite simple.

When the thieves start hacking, they plug the cable from their laptop to the plug in on the peach wall next to the display case of the orb.

While you are so called _hacking_ and finding the password to unlock the transparent cover and be able to steal the orb, deep inside where you plugged in your wire, is another black wire connected to where you plugged in.

Instead of helping you find the password, that wire gives you a lot of fake passwords while the other end of the wire is connected to an alarm in the security room, sending a ring if the wire is intercepting any form of hacking.

Yet when thieves do realize that something is wrong inside the wall they break it, yet whoever built this security alert was clever. The thief would see many wires, but which one is it? _Which one is the real one? Is it this color? Is it that color? Or is it cleverly hidden?_

No thieves had tried to steal the orb for a while, but one day, two figures thumped onto the museum roof.

And who are they?

Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi.

**Museum of International Art, Morning 2:30 AM** (I know the name sucks by the way)

"Are you ready?" asked a soft voice on the flat roof.

"Hell yeah," said another voice.

In the moonlight revealed the structures of two women.

"Ugh, it's so hot," said the first voice, taking off her black mask, and revealing long, chestnut hair. Her two brown eyes darkened in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, it's been very warm lately," said the other figure, which was holding her mask the whole time. Her two red eyes stared at her partner in crime. "You shouldn't wear your mask until you're inside the museum." She pushed back a strand of shoulder length red hair behind her right ear.

"The moonlight is better site for everyone than the light from inside the museum, can we get a move on?" asked the brown haired woman.

"Fine, Mimi, what makes you hurry tonight?" asked the red headed.

"I didn't sleep much, sorry for my crankiness," said Mimi, walking over to one of the windows on the roof that shows the European Art exhibit below.

"It's okay," said Sora, walking over to where Mimi was, as she put back on her mask. "Want me to do the honors?"

"Sure," said Mimi, stepping aside, as Sora took out a knife with a very sharp tip.

"Alright then, choose a window," said Sora, taking a careful detail of every window.

Mimi observed the nine windows, looking down to find one aspect. _Which spot was the darkest?_

After a careful decision, Mimi chose the window all the way to the left corner. "That one," she said, pointing.

Sora walked over to the window Mimi had been referring to, and bent down over the window, as Mimi arrived next to her.

All of the windows were the same. They each have a golden yellow border and two long metal bars (don't remember or know what they're called) each on both sides of the window that holds onto the window from falling down and letting birds and other animals coming in.

In order to open the window, you must push both of the metal bars all the way away from the glass, which is very hard, but using a weapon to push it is much faster and easier.

"Sora, can I ask a question?" asked Mimi, bending down and observing Sora's work.

"What?" asked Sora, pushing one of the bars off the glass with her knife.

"Why don't we just carve a hole in the window like we usually do?" asked Mimi, as Sora reached to her right and started on the second metal piece.

"Well, I checked this museum all out before in the morning, when I was being Serena," began Sora, as she almost finished pushing the second metal bar out of the way. "Dropping something that's, for example, glass, can echo through the whole museum, and then the security will find us out that way even faster than the regular average thief, so it's better to be safe."

Mimi nodded. "You got a point there."

Sora finished pushing the metal piece. "Done."

The two both lifted the window up and watched out for the metal bars under the frame.

Mimi took out a long piece of rope from what seems like nowhere to the average eye. She wrapped one end of the rope around the two top metal bars three times and then around the bottom metal bars three times, and then she tied a knot. After that, she simply dropped the thick rope. "Want to go down first?"

Sora sat down on the frame, trying to balance her while putting on her black, leather gloves and took a hold of the rope and went down.

Mimi followed the exact same procedure, except she had already got her gloves on. When she was on the floor, they quietly ran out of the hall of European Art, and into the hall of the Japanese and Chinese Art.

Mimi looked around. "Sora, please tell me you know how to get out of this ridiculous maze."

"Of course," said Sora, and yet again these people have skills, and took out a museum map out of nowhere. She stopped and observed it, and then she folds it back to its original form and looked up.

There were three hallways, one going left, another going right, and the last going forward. Sora ran through the hallway that led forward with Mimi following. (So much for being thieves, running)

Sora suddenly stopped. She grabbed out a spiky, silver metal X, and threw it at the corner of the ceiling, disabling the screen of the security camera.

They began running again, down many hallways and went down some staircases, too, until they reached a very exquisite hall. It was of Egyptian Art, and next to the hall, was where they displayed the Great Orb.

The two passed the Egyptian Hall, and went into the exhibit room of the Great Orb, which the room was quite plain, except a few designs of the minerals in the Great Orb here and there.

In the center of the room was a four feet tall, white block that held the Great Orb, with a transparent glass case protecting it. On the front side of the block, was the password analyzer, where you type in the correct "password" and allows you access to take off the transparent cover. Surrounding it was the red alarm rays from all sides of the Great Orb, which spread out in different directions.

Mimi walked up to it as far as she can without touching the red rays. "So this is the beauty you've been talking about. I'm sure we'll make a fortune out of this."

"Yup," said Sora, smiling at the orb. "Shall we begin, partner?"

Mimi smiled as she suddenly clapped her hands, and on the back of her black disguise, appeared a black book bag. She took it off and opened it to reveal a black laptop. She sat down in front of the plug in. "Want more to do?" Mimi pointed at the plug in.

"My pleasure," said Sora, patting the pockets in her handy black belt. She took out what seemed like a small robotic bug from one of the black pockets and stuck it on the white plug in. On the small robotic bug was a timer that counts down.

0:03...

0:02...

0:01...

0:00...

The plug in exploded, yet not very loud, but it did blow into many pieces. The robotic bug was called NSC, short for nanosecond countdown, which only starts counting down at three seconds, and blows up the object it's on, but not the other objects surrounding it. Inside past the used to be plug in barrier were many wires, which would have confused all the thieves.

Sora and Mimi smirked and then Sora reached over the wires and felt around the black wall inside for a bump. She indeed found a bump, pulled it out to be a very dark, black wire that is camouflaged by the wall. She got out her handy knife again and cut the wire in half so it won't bother the hacking.

The wire distracts the hacking signal from going to the real one where all the major info is stored. Sora took out a white plug in from her left pocket and stuck it on where the hole was, then she gave Mimi thumbs up, as she stepped aside. (By the way, the plug in thing is near the orb, yet away from the red rays.)

Mimi took out a cord, plugged one end on her laptop, and the other on the plug in. Soon she was typing really fast and then after thirty seconds, at the Great Orb, there was a click and all the red rays were offline.

Mimi took off the cord, wrapped it up and then put it and the laptop into her bag as she got up.

Sora went over to the Great Orb and lifted up the cover and took the Great Orb. She gave it to Mimi and put back on the case. The two smiled as Mimi put it safely into the book bag.

As they turn to the exit of the room, there stood a tall, young man with short, spiky black hair and hazel amused eyes. He was wearing what seemed like the light blue security guard uniform, especially the black flashlight he was holding gave the hint. He also had a small, black walkie talkie hooked onto his brown belt. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, thieves," said the guard.

He looked closer at the room and saw the Orb missing. "That's not possible!"

Mimi smiled. "Oh, yes it is." She took out her silver charcoal mixed colored gun from her holster next to her left pocket on the belt. "Time to say bye and hello to hell or heaven, most likely hell, since you dared to interrupt us." She was about to aim at an angle to shoot the frightened man when...

"Stop," whispered Sora.

"Why?" asked Mimi, ready to shoot, as the man leaned back against a corner of the room.

"It's not like he's part of the Red Dragons, let's just give him the memory thing and get on with our escape!" said Sora, opening her left pocket.

"Fine," said Mimi, putting away her gun.

Sora took out a tiny metal object that resembles what looks like a pill. It was called AEMD, short for Area of Effect Memory Disease. She threw it at the man and there was a big explosion of white fog, as Sora and Mimi ran out of the room.

(You'll know more about Red Dragons and AEMD later.)

**The Next Morning- Odaiba Counter Unit 9:30 AM**

"There's nothing to do, might as well take a nap," said a young man with wild brown hair. His brown eyes started to droop with sleepiness when...

"TAI!" screamed a man with short, red hair, and brown eyes running up to him, loosening his tie that had purple infinity signs.

The wild haired man jumped up on his seat and almost fell off. "What's going on, Izzy?"

"Jyou wants a meeting right now!" said Izzy, running off again.

* * *

_Our top story this morning is of the robbery at the Museum of International Arts. For a long time, the Great Orb was not very easily stolen off its throne, but last night, it was gone. Yet it let the room disastrous looking. White substances was everywhere, where we are now searching for what could be the meaning of it all. One of the security guards that works night shift at the museum was found in the room looking awfully pale and ill. He seemed to be struck down with an unknown disease, yet he's too sick at the moment to answer any questions on what happened last night. We'll have more information about the story later, but first let's talk about the major game last night._

* * *

A tall man with shoulder length, navy blue hair turned off the television with the remote in hand. He placed the remote back on the glass meeting table and pushed up his thick rimmed glasses. His dark blue eyes looking around the room to observe each and one of the people sitting at the table.  
  
Most of the men were practically drooling when the female reporter mentioned the game, but they all frowned when the man turned off the TV which upset them all.

"You guys can check out about the game later when you go home, but right now we must focus our new case at hand," said the navy blued haired man.

Many of the men groaned since they missed last night's game because of Jyou's lecture of improving their skills which was all useless info to the crew.

"Now, you have seen the situation, we could see that this case is the most important one of the week," said Jyou, leaning over the meeting table.

There were many sarcastic ooo's and ah's, as many started playing with their pens or pencils.

"Come on, everyone, we had been on too many cases lately, yes, I know, but we can't slack off!" said Jyou. "But the city needs our help, so let's just solve them all and get it over with, and lunch is on me!"

A man sitting at the table said out loud, "Well, you go save it yourself then." The man was wearing a white shirt with a gray suit coat over it. Around his neck was a silver chain that held his ID, which read in bold, black letters, '_Ishida, Yamato._' He was wearing black pants. His blond hair swayed from being in front of the air conditioner, as his cold blue eyes glared at Jyou.

Everyone started agreeing.

"And besides lunch was never on you," said Tai, slamming his fist on the table. "Every single time you invite us to lunch you leave when we were about to ask you to pay! That led us to wash dishes since we ordered too much!"

The men in the room started agreeing more except Matt since he thought that was the most stupid thing to ever get mad over.

"At least that was good exercise for you men!" said Jyou, remembering all the unhappy faces the next day.

"All you men care about is food," said one of the young women. She had red hair with light brown highlights that were tied into a ponytail. Her sapphire eyes also shown coldness towards the men, especially towards the one in front of her. She was wearing a light blue turtleneck T-shirt, with her ID hanging down from a black necklace. She was also wearing a short, lavender skirt since her friends that she lives with forced her to wear it.

"Well, come on, Rika, I mean we're growing people, we need food, my queen," said the young man across from her. He had short, brown spiky hair, with cerulean eyes glimmering with glee towards Rika. He loosened his black tie since he was getting hot. He was only wearing a white T-shirt with blue stripes across the middle, and dark toned khaki pants. His ID was on the glass table.

"Can you stop calling me that, Ryo?"

"Call you what, my queen?"

"The '_my queen_' part, that's what!"

"I don't see a problem with it," said Ryo, smiling.

"Stop it right now, you two give me a headache, just all get ready to head to the museum in five minutes, we must check it all out to find some clues," said Jyou, as everyone headed out of the room. "Man, this is getting as complicated as the Red Dragons issue."

**TBC... **

Who are the Red Dragons? How come there's a connection between them from the two female assassins to the police? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
So is it good so far? I promise it'll get better! Please review!


	2. The Mistake

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad many of you like this fanfic. Well, here's chapter two! Read and review! And this chapter seems lame, since it's not up to the good part yet, but still enjoy! I would like to hear more of your opinions, and I'll read all of you guys' updated stories since I know that they are great! And the middle seems very lame, but the ending for the chapter gives off something much unexpected not unless you expected it. By the way, the first chapter was edited around the end!

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon!

* * *

**Watch Me Shine**

Summary- Mimi and Sora were the famous, sneakiest criminals that were wanted for murder and thieving and no cop could ever catch them. But one day, with the cops' almost one step ahead of them, Mimi dropped an important disk that had much top secret info, and then it fell into the cops' hands. How do they get it back? Simple, become cops, but is it that easy to escape?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mistake**

**Sora's and Mimi's _Criminal _Hideout Morning 9:45 AM**

"I can't wait 'til I get home," said Mimi, eyeing the Great Orb on a table. "I would be able to get some real sleep." She put her arms behind her head and leaned against the pink wall as she watched Sora using the computer. "Any luck on finding anyone that wants to buy this piece of junk?"

"N..." began Sora, but all of a sudden when she checked her mail, she found an e-mail that wanted to _buy_ the Great Orb. "Yes, Mimi, there is someone that wants it."

_Greetings,_

_I saw your advertisement for selling the Great Orb. Excellent job on your thieving. I would like to buy the Great Orb at around 20 million? _(Lol, could this guy afford it??) _Any amount between that and 25 million is my offer. If you accept my offer, please send me a floppy disk of you two's info, I would like to have it as a.. souvenir of knowing the two greatest criminals. Thank you in advance for reading this e-mail._

_Big Tom_

Mimi made a strange face and walked up to the computer, observing everything, being behind Sora. "This guy must be filthy rich to buy the stupid junk!"

Sora smiled. "Exactly, so should we?"

Mimi nodded. "What could we lose?"

How wrong was her theory.

Sora sent back an e-mail agreeing.

_Dear Big Tom,_

_Thank you for your offer, we'll take it at 24.5 million then, sure we'll send you a disk, and thank you for the offer, where should we meet up?_

The answer almost came back immediately, telling them to meet at the Cherry Fall Restaurant.

(Note: The two aren't that stupid.)

Mimi grabbed a blue floppy disk from the computer table. "You know, Sora, I have a very, very bad feeling about this."

Sora bit her lip. "Well, put up a strong password just in case they are absolutely suspicious with no doubt, wouldn't you be having some fun?"

Mimi nodded, as she smiled evilly, grabbing her laptop.

As she started on her work she said, "I'll be going to the center and work out later."

Sora nodded as she tried to find info on _Big Tom_.

**Museum of International Art 10:57 AM**

The highly trained cop crew looked around the museum, trying to find any clue or any item that would guide them to the answer of who could have stolen the Great Orb.

They were all partnered up by Jyou to each search an area.

Izzy and Tai were searching the Japanese and Chinese Art area.

"This is bogus, Izzy, I mean we haven't even gotten a day off since...I don't remember," said Tai, scratching his head, as he took a bite out of his McIntosh apple that he had stolen from the cafeteria.

"Tai, come on, at least you're getting paid," said Izzy, looking at all the arts in the display case to see if they were capable of some trapdoor or something around that. He knocked on the wall to see if there was a hollow response.

"You know they should really fix their security cameras," said Tai, yawning as his attention got caught by what seemed like a spike coming out of the nearby black security cameras. "Not unless that's a new look, then I want one of those for my place, then I can tell when Daisuke comes along." He took another bite out of his apple.

Izzy stared at Tai. "Tai, do you have some issues you want to talk out loud about because it's either that or I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about that cool looking security camera over there," said Tai, pointing at the badly damaged security camera.

"Tai, that's a damaged security camera, not a new type!" said Izzy, turning back to the statue he was looking at.

Just then, it finally hit them on what Izzy had just said.

The two turned to each other and said, "A clue!"

Soon before you knew it, Izzy was on top of Tai to try and take a closer look at the damage.

"Damn, Izzy, you're heavy!" screamed Tai, as he held Izzy's legs that were standing on Tai's shoulders. "And I can't believe you made me dump my apple just to help you up!"

"Hey, it would be worse for me to be down there since you're _heavier_," retorted Izzy back.

That shut Tai's mouth up really fast. "Hey, at least I _eat_."

Izzy ignored Tai and observed the damage. "Prodigious!" He was about to pull the X out when Tai looked up to see what Izzy was doing, which he thought was **_dangerous_**.

"STOP!!!!" screamed Tai at the top of his lungs, scaring Izzy.

This was **_not_ **good.

Izzy's balance started to fail and after a few seconds, the two found themselves on the floor, with something that flew upwards.

Tai heard a groan and thought there was something wrong with Izzy. "Izzy, are you..."

Before he could finish, something very dark colored fell on Tai's head, knocking Tai unconscious, dropping back down to the marble floor again.

Izzy got up and rubbed his arm. He felt strange and looked at his feet, realizing one of his loafers were gone. "Hey, Tai, have you seen my..."

He looked over at Tai, and almost screamed when he saw what seemed like a shoe headed Tai. He looked closely and saw that his shoe was on Tai's face.

"Tai, this is no time to take your nap!" said Izzy, as he saw Tai drooling.

Soon Rika and Ryo ran into the room, with Rika stopping and crossing her arms across her chest as she saw the scene, and Ryo holding out his gunmetal colored gun, and spin around 360 degrees.

Rika smacked her forehead. "Ryo, you can quit acting Superman with a gun now. They're _fine_. I can't believe you are that stupid to think Izzy would be in any harm."

"Of course I know _that_, but then that doesn't go the same for _Tai_," said Ryo, putting back his gun into the holster as Rika nodded, understanding the Tai issue. "So what got the lazy bum asleep?"

"I think it was my shoe," said Izzy, getting up.

"Good job!" said Ryo, cheering.

"Nice going, now Jyou is going to give us another lecture, probably the safety of being boosted on top of someone," said Rika.

"Yeah, it might be two long hours," said Ryo, shuddering.

"Hey, as long as we can wake him up before Jyou comes along then we're_ fine_," said Izzy, just as they heard two pairs of footsteps.

Ryo looked down the left hallway and saw grumpy Yamato walking with strict Jyou. "Jyou alert!" He walked back to where the three were. "Quick, wake him up!"

"How, he's a damn deep sleeper!" said Rika. She rolled her eyes and threw her arms up. "Just our luck, he just had to come when we were in a bad situation."

"Kiss him!" said Ryo, thinking of an idea.

Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, no way, I want that to happen to me, so let's think of something else!" said Ryo, as Rika looked disgusted at the thought of kissing someone, especially if it had to be Ryo.

"Should I knock him with my shoe?" asked Izzy, since all the plans he was thinking up wasn't that simple.

"Wouldn't that make him _more_ unconscious?" asked Rika.

Before Izzy could agree, Jyou and Yamato came in.

As Jyou's face turned into a disgusted one, Yamato just smirked at everything and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"What happened here?!" screamed Jyou.

Ryo was inching to get out of the room when Rika noticed and said, "Hey, where are you going?"

Not needing to look, Jyou said, "Stay, Ryo, if you want to get off the job early today."

Ryo, happy to hear to have a break, obeyed Jyou and leaned against the wall next to Yamato.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, what happened here?" asked Jyou.

"Um, Tai found a clue," said Izzy, pointing at the camera. "And that led us to check it out, so he gave me a boost and then he screamed and I lost balance."

"So how come Tai is out cold?" asked Jyou.

"My shoe hit him?" said Izzy, putting back on his left shoe.

Jyou smacked his forehead. "This is ridiculous." He held his forehead as he closed his eyes. "Ryo, tell Miyako and the others they can have the rest of the day off. I guess it's about time you guys should get a break."

Ryo screamed like a three year old that had just received his Christmas present.

"But I expect you all to be at work at seven AM sharp!" said Jyou, walking off into the left hallway. "I'm going to go get a ladder to check out that camera."

Tai's eyes fluttered open, as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"Tai, you're awake!" screamed Ryo, clapping.

Tai shook his head, as he rubbed it. "Argh, it feels like I tasted my mom's worst cooking, except this time it's disgustingly smellier."

Ryo, Rika, and Izzy looked at each other as Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's some imagination you got there," said Rika, walking off to the right hallway.

"Where you going, Rika?" asked Ryo, running after her.

"The bar, where else?" asked Rika. "I need a drink."

"I'm coming, too, come on, guys!" screamed Ryo, looking back as he ran forward.

Tai, still confused, stared at Izzy and was about to ask what happened when Izzy started first.

"Hey, why don't we go get a drink?" asked Izzy, sweat dropping. "Happy hour and no work for the rest of the day."

That made Tai extremely happy. "Yeah, sure, anything to get this smell off of me."

And with that the two walked off.

Tai turned around. "Yo, Mattey boy, want to come along?"

Yamato waved his hand as if to say, '_no thanks_.' "I'm going to go to the center and work out."

"Suit yourself, man," said Tai, turning back around.

**Odaiba Fitful Center 11:30 AM**

"Man, I need a break," said Mimi, carrying her water bottle as she wiped the sweat off her head with her white towel that was around the back of her neck.

She went to the bar part of the center where everyone orders something to eat or just sit there and relax.

She sat down at the counter, which had lights illuminating it inside and ordered a drink.

While waiting, she saw a blond haired man sitting down next to her.

Mimi smirked as she checked him out, seeing a dark red, spiky haired woman coming up to him. She knew she was coming to him since her dark eyes were staring at the man the whole time without blinking. '_Guys think they're god's gift to women all because they're strong. That disgusts me_,' she thought as the bartender gave her the drink she ordered.

"Hey, Yamato," said the girl.

The man's eyes darkened as the bartender gave him his drink. "What do you want, Jun?"

"I want to know why you haven't returned my calls," said Jun, crossing her arms.

'_This guy is obviously a player_,' thought Mimi, smirking as she took a sip from her drink.

Yamato glared at Mimi as if he obviously knew what she was thinking.

Mimi looked innocent at the stranger and turned back to her drink.

Yamato spun his chair to face Jun who was behind him. "Look, me and you would never ever happen, so forget about it, okay?"

Jun's eyes started to be filled with tears. "But I love you, Matt!"

This caught everyone's attention, and Mimi could only smirk as she drank her protein drink.

"Yet you don't know anything about me," said Yamato, turning back to the counter.

"But..." began Jun.

"Look, I never even _went_ out with _you_, so you can stop pretending," said Matt, still not looking at her.

(I'll be using Matt from now on for the fic.)

There were ooo's and ah's in the room.

Jun looked upset. "Don't you realize I'm the one for you?"

Matt didn't answer.

"Matt!"

Matt turned his seat around so he would be facing Jun. "Look, I don't even like you, let alone as a friend, so please, stop _stalking _me!!"

Jun ran out of the room, leaving everyone in the room watching with widened mouths at Matt.

"What?!" screamed Matt. "Never seen a rejection before?!!"

Everyone went back to their business as they made comments on how rude he was.

Matt turned back to the counter, and took a big gulp of his protein drink.

"Seems like you actually like the poor girl," said Mimi.

"It's none of your business," hissed Matt, glaring at Mimi.

Mimi turned to Matt, smirking. "I was only trying to help."

"You don't know how it feels to be chased by goofy headed girls!" said Matt.

"You know that I'm a girl, and I'm not wanting you to return any love to me since I think you're a jerk," said Mimi, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Whatever," said Matt.

Mimi shook her head.

"What now?!" asked Matt, eyes darkening.

"Nothing, geez, you better control your temper, ever thought of signing up for anger management?" asked Mimi, getting up and walking off.

**Cherry Fall Restaurant Evening 11:52 PM**

As Sora and Mimi, in their disguises arrived at the restaurant, they had this creepy feeling as they saw only one light was on in the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant seemed quite spooky since the colored lights that projected the words '_Cherry Fall Restaurant_' were off.

Forget that, the whole street looked like a ghost town.

As they got nearer and nearer to the door, they stopped.

"Okay, Mimi, I wasn't able to find any info on the guy, so this leads me to be..."

"Suspicious," finished Mimi. "Yeah, I know, but don't worry, I have a plan, and I hope we didn't make a mistake coming."

Sora's face was still worried, but nodded in trust.

As they opened the restaurant door which read, '_Closed_', they found the light was from a red candle on a table and three dark figures.

One of them was in a sitting position behind one of the tables and the other two were standing behind it.

"Ah, I see that our number one thieves have arrived, excellent," said a deep voice that was coming from the sitting figure.

"Are you Big Tom?" asked Sora, walking closer to the table.

"Yes," said the man. "Come here and place the orb and the disk, and one of my guards will give you the money and you may go."

Sora and Mimi went up to the table.

Mimi, who had been holding a sack the whole time, took out the Great Orb and the blue floppy disk and placed them on the table.

"So can we get our money now?" asked Sora, feeling **_very_** uncomfortable.

"Sure, sweetie, but first," said Big Tom, and in the shadows he snapped his fingers and both Sora and Mimi felt guns behind their heads, which was not what they expected.

**TBC...**

Hmm, I had told you guys that you'll learn about the Red Dragons in this chapter, but you will soon! Don't worry! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!


	3. Disk Found

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I might consider editing the story once I finish yet I don't know when that'll happen so I'll keep up the good work on entertaining **_most_ **of you! So here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Watch Me Shine**

Summary- Mimi and Sora were the famous, sneakiest criminals that were wanted for murder and thieving and no cop could ever catch them. But one day, with the cops' almost one step ahead of them, Mimi dropped an important disk that had much top secret info, and then it fell into the cops' hands. How do they get it back? Simple, become cops, but is it that easy to escape?

By the way... Thanks to my reviewers for making this story extra proud to me than it already was when I thought this up.

* * *

**Previous Chapter. . .**

Sora and Mimi went up to the table.

Mimi, who had been holding a sack the whole time, took out the Great Orb and the blue floppy disk and placed them on the table.

"So can we get our money now?" asked Sora, feeling **_very_** uncomfortable.

"Sure, sweetie, but first," said Big Tom, and in the shadows he snapped his fingers and both Sora and Mimi felt guns behind their heads, which was not what they expected.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disk Found**

Big Tom started to laugh his '_evil_' laugh, which in his head was, '_Muhahahahaha..._' but in real life it was, "Ehehehehe..." and so on since it was very long and finally someone stopped the laughing madness.

"Can you stop laughing?" asked Sora, gritting her teeth.

Her response was a more of a push from the gun on her head.

"Yeah, it's truly getting annoying, it is like you're retarded," said Mimi, and she, too, got the same response.

Even though Big Tom was in the shadows, the two had a feeling he was grinning evilly.

"Since you're obviously getting annoyed, and soon to be dead, I guess it's time you should know why you couldn't find any information on me," said Big Tom. (Wow, this guy's ego has really taken over him to reveal his master plan.)

"Whatever," muttered Mimi.

"Shut up!" screamed Big Tom. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have heard you have been assassinating members of the Red Dragons crew, and there are three members left. I believe I know the reason why you're doing this?"

"Hell yeah you should, they killed our parents!" screamed Sora.

Big Tom laughed out loud. "Your parents were the top agents of Odaiba Counter Unit, and they helped that miserable place capture most of the older Red Dragons that I bet are now dead because of you! Our drug business, thieving, and assassinations were going fine until they came along and ruin it all!"

"Isn't that a good idea?" asked Mimi, smirking at the Red Dragons' long ago weakness.

"Shut up!" screamed Big Tom, pounding the table with his fist.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

How lucky she was that Big Tom didn't see that.

"But thank goodness we had the master plan and killed them when they were chasing after one of the members named Kurisu," said Big Tom. "And he actually thought up that plan."

"Your point?" asked Mimi, getting bored with this ridiculous info.

Leaning forward toward the candle's light, a face made its appearance, having sapphire eyes that had a big scar next to one of them. The man had short, sleek, black hair, which seemed to be pushed back by hair gel.

"I'm Kurisu," said the man, grinning evilly.

The two gasped.

"So you're the man that shot those blows at our parents!" screamed Mimi.

"Shut up, pathetic girl!" screamed Kurisu. "When I killed your parents, I was so delighted until I found news that they had children! And I waited this day to finally arrive to when you would say hi to hell!"

"You can't kill us!" screamed Sora.

"Oh, and why can't I?" asked Kurisu.

The two girls looked at each other, and grinned.

"Because we can do this!" said Mimi.

The two of them back kicked and both men that were holding the guns fell down onto the cold, hard floor.

Mimi quickly grabbed the disk, as Sora quickly grabbed the orb.

The bodyguards behind Kurisu began firing their guns at Mimi and Sora as both of them ran out the restaurant.

Glass shattered as the bullets broke them apart.

Kurisu's men jumped out of the window and began to chase the two down the streets.

Sora and Mimi quickly grabbed out their guns, and turned back a few times to shoot. They both missed two times in total and five times actually hitting one of them.

When the men began to pick up the pace and ran faster, the two decided to split up.

Mimi ran to the left block as Sora ran to the right one.

Kurisu's men split up also to chase both at the same time.

**Mimi's Part**

Mimi ran down a dark alleyway full of smelly garbage bags that seemed to have been there for days.

She turned around to find the men still on her tail, yet they were beginning to breathe heavily as they were getting nearer to exhaustion from chasing.

Mimi speeded up, and finally ran out of the alleyway to the streets where the full moon was visible.

Being in a rush, she didn't look where she was going when she got out of the alleyway, and bumped into _something_, more like _someone_, and that _someone_ knocked down _someone number two_.

"Gomen-nasai!" said Mimi, in a rush as she ran off to the direction the two she bumped into had come from.

Not realizing it, but a **_clank_** was heard as a flat, blue object fell out of Mimi's pocket.

_Someone_ number one got up from the sidewalk and brushed off the dust from his blond hair. "Ugh, that felt very sore." He straightened out himself more. "Hey, Tai, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Tai?"

Matt looked down to see a shocked faced Tai. "Um, Tai, don't scare me here, that lady didn't shock you with anything electrical right?"

Tai started stuttering, as he got up and straightened himself.

"Thatgirlwassofreakinhot!" said Tai without any pausing.

"What?" asked Matt, not quite catching what his partner was talking about.

Tai smacked his forehead. "Okay, now follow along, Mattey boy." He cleared his throat and then spoke in slow motion, gesturing with his index finger and thumb on both hands each.. "That...girl...was...so..."

Matt interrupted him by screaming, "Would you just saying it normal speed please?!"

Tai smiled, and screamed for absolutely no reason, "THAT GIRL WAS SO FREAKIN' HOT!!!"

Matt fell down anime style. "Is that all you care about these days? I should have never went to the club today and be found by you."

Tai smiled. "Come on, Mattey boy, be happy that you had been thrown to the ground by a hottie."

Matt smirked and walked forward a step when he felt something under his shoe. He looked down and picked up his foot to reveal a blue floppy disk. "Nani?!"

Tai looked puzzled and then looked down at Matt's feet. "Hey, Mattey boy, the heavens sent you something, and it's a... floppy disk?!" He looked closely at the object. "Yup, a floppy disk, I wonder what they want you to do with it? Download..."

"Don't even finish your sentence because I don't want to know what you'll say next, Hair Bush," said Matt, bending down as Tai realized what he had just calm him was an insult.

"Hey, my hair is not a bush, it's a...um, it's a..."

Matt smirked as he picked up the floppy disk with two fingers.

"It's a statement that says 'Hey, I'm Tai Yagami, your future husband'!" said Tai, finally thought up something. Then he added, "That's to girls of course because we both know I'm not gay."

"Hmm," said Matt, looking at one side of the floppy.

"Stop hmming, because I know what you'll say next!" said Tai, standing over Matt. "You'll say, quote, 'Is that your comeback, that's very lame', unquote."

"No, what I'm about to say next is this floppy wasn't here before that lady ran past us," said Matt, getting up and still glancing at the side he was observing before. "Do you know what that means?"

"The floppy has cheats on _War Fantasy_?" asked Tai, getting excited since he sucked at the new RPG online game and wanted some help on it.

Matt's face turned sour. "No."

Tai squinted his eyes and said, "M-mimi Tachi-ka-wah a-and S-or-ah T-taken-ow-chi?"

Matt looked at Tai. "What the hell are you talking about, Tai?"

"I'm reading for once!" said Tai.

"Wow, big accomplishment," said Matt, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Big whoop," said Tai, grabbing the floppy out of Matt's hands and faced the side he was reading from to Matt's direction and placed it back into his hands. "Read."

Matt read without squinting and perfectly, "Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi."

"Hey, that's not fair!" screamed Tai, looking upset.

Matt stared puzzled at his friend. "Huh?"

"You can read better than me!"

"Who doesn't?" muttered Matt. "The names sound familiar."

"Hmm, I think Jyou mentioned this before in his 'before you guys came along to this highly trained cop unit' speeches," said Tai, scratching his head. "I think it was the speech where he said there were four excellent cops that were killed by the Red Dragons or something with those last names."

"That's it!" screamed Matt.

Tai began to get nervous. "W-what did I do now?"

"For once you're a genius, Tai!" said Matt.

"Huh, oh, I was _always_ a genius, how dare you contradict the great Yagami Tai, super intelligent genius of Japan?!" said Tai.

"Oh, shut up, Tai, before you become more obnoxious," said Matt. "These girls became criminals after their parents died! Now I'm beginning to understand Jyou's speech on that. All along it was most likely them that had been killing the Red Dragons members!"

"Brilliant, Mattey boy, all we got to do now is go to Jyou's place and let me claim some credit so he won't call me a lazy bum," said Tai, clapping.

"No, this is a floppy, and you want more credit, right?" asked Matt, smiling.

Tai nodded his head like a dog, as he began to drool seeing his picture and name in gold on the '_Cop of the Month_' bulletin board.

"We'll take this home, let Koushiro hack and find all info on the disk and then all three of us hand it in and we'll get good credit, and after that, we capture those girls after we find out their location." Matt smiled. '_Those girls would not know what had happened_."

Tai smiled. "Good idea! Let's go home, man, it's getting cold."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go," said Matt, as they began walking.

"Hey, Mattey boy," said Tai.

"What, and stop calling me that!" said Matt.

"I can't believe that hottie that bumped into us was a criminal, she looked too innocent to be one."

"That's how all female criminals are, you dummy."

"Yeah..."

**Five Minutes Later...**

"Hey, what you call **me**?!"

"Huh, oh, nothing."

"Oh, okay, for one second I thought you called me a dummy."

"Why would you think that?" asked Matt, pretending to look confused.

"I don't know."

Matt snickered, and muttered, "Took you like five minutes instead of a second."

"Did you say something, Matt?"

"Huh, nothing, and stop accusing me!" said Matt. "You must have hearing problems."

Tai scratched his head. "Whatever."

**Sora's Part**

Sora continued running until five minutes later she turned back to see that no one was chasing her. She was relieved and decided to slow her pace so she can breathe again.

But when she turned around, she came face to face with...

Kurisu.

"Hello, **sweetie**," said Kurisu, smiling evilly.

"Back off!" screamed Sora, clutching the orb tightly.

"Oh, I will, after I do one important thing," said Kurisu, smirking.

"And that is?" asked Sora, glaring at Kurisu.

Kurisu took out his small, silver gun and aimed it at Sora. "Say good bye, **sweetie**."

Sora was about to reach for her gun when...

**BOOM! BOOM!**

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**So do you all like it? Until then...please review! =D 


	4. Joining Counter Unit

**Reposted Note:** _Hehe, since this chapter got so many people's attention, I'll update when I get 35 or more reviews. I'm not being greedy, but I really want to know how many more people's attention I'll be able to receive, since it'll take a LONG while before I get chapter 5 up._

Hey all! Thank you very much to my reviewers! I'm very glad that you like the fanficcy! =] So, hmm, it's about time I interact with my reviewers huh? So let's see...

Thank you to the reviewers that reviewed chapter three!

**Clara**-Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Crazyamzy**-Lol, yeah Tai is slow, sorry about the Mimato thing, but glad you are enjoying the fic!

**I can fly**-Hehe, thank you also! I've been meaning to make Tai slow in the fic.

**M4ri-ch4n**-Thank you, and no the story you reviewed last time was _An Unperfected Life_ which I had deleted.

**nubuddy**-Thank you!

**nyczxgemii**-Thank you for your review! Lol, I just watch a lot of um cop movies, lol.

**SoratoL.O.C.fan**-Hah, you're really not discouraging me though, not even the other Mimato writers. And since when did I announce I'm like or even the verb like 50 cents? I don't even listen to his music that much.

More thank you's at the bottom =].

* * *

So back to the fic...

**Watch Me Shine**

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon =/.

This chapter is a little lame to me, but then you need to know in order to understand the next chapter, which will be better since Sora and Mimi would be cops by then.

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Kurisu took out his small, silver gun and aimed it at Sora. "Say good bye, **sweetie**."

Sora was about to reach for her gun when...****

**BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

****Chapter 4 Joining Counter Unit**

Sora shut her eyes as she heard the gun shooting. '_This is it, I went to hell!_,' thought Sora.

Next thing she heard was a loud _thud_.

She was about to think that was her body thudding when she realized her feet were standing on something and the rest of her body wasn't even near any wall or object.

Her eyes fluttered open to see a dead Kurisu on the ground with a puddle of blood around his head. She looked past Kurisu to see Mimi, still holding her gun, but at her side. Mimi turned to her partner in crime and smiled. "I always got your back!"

Sora smiled. "Of course."

**Serena's (Sora's) and Mina's (Mimi's) House Morning 8:30 AM**

Sora was eating breakfast while watching the news on their silver big screen TV in their living room. She was still in her orange lined red pajamas that had pink stripes along around the pajamas randomly.

The anchorwoman on the screen was talking about the Kurisu incident and Sora just smirked.

"Hey, Mimi, get in here, you **have** to see the news!" screamed Sora, smiling at the screen.

Mimi came in from the kitchen wearing a hot pink button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up, and a red skirt that reached up to her knees. Over that she wore an orange apron with pockets around the waist. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail. "What, Sora?"

Sora, who was chewing on her cereal, simply pointed at the screen where a middle aged brown haired woman wearing a green suit talking to them.

There was a box next to her head that showed the alley that they were at last night, but this time it was day and there was a white sheet covering Kurisu's body.

The box zoomed in and took over the whole screen and then replacing the scene of the dead body was a close up with a man that had short navy blue hair wearing glasses. At the bottom of the screen read in white letters against a blue background, "Kido Jyou: Odaiba Counter Unit Head Inspector"

"We will get to the bottom of this, this case should be cracked soon since there are only two members of the Red Dragons left," said Jyou on the screen, looking very determined.

Next was a close up with a man with wild brown hair, who was known as Yagami Taichi, with an anchorwoman that looked almost like the one in the green suit, but was wearing a pink suit instead.

"Yagami sir, what do you think of this Red Dragons case?" asked the anchorwoman, pointing her black microphone at Taichi.

Taichi straightened up. "Ahem, well, it's a very tough case, you see, so I am thinking it's well, a very tough case."

The anchorwoman sweat dropped. "Okay, well, what do you have to say for the criminals that killed most of the Red Dragons crew?"

"If you are males that killed them, you will be dead!" screamed Taichi, very loudly with his face getting puffy making his face reddened.

The anchorwoman flinched and then said, "If they are females?"

Taichi's face softened a **lot**. "If they are females, well, they can hack into the Counter Unit's system anytime to get my number or **_address_**." He winked and then got shoved by Jyou who took full screen.

"Please excuse him, and to all of you female hackers out there, don't even try hacking!" said Jyou, angrily.

Mimi raised an eyebrow at the screen. "That man is weird."

Sora nodded. "Hey, Mimi, you locked the floppy with the orb last night right?"

Mimi forgot all about the disk. "Nope, let me go search for it before I forget."

Sora nodded as Mimi left the room for the stairs to the basement where the white laundry hamper was.

Every Monday they would bring home their criminal clothing and clean it. Mimi began to dig into the hamper for her black disguise and took it out when she found it.

She emptied all its contents to see no floppy disk. She rechecked and still didn't find anything left in it. Then suddenly she remembered.

**Flashback**

_Being in a rush, she didn't look where she was going when she got out of the alleyway, and bumped into something, more like someone, and that someone knocked down someone number two._

"_Gomen-nasai!" said Mimi, in a rush as she ran off to the direction the two she bumped into had come from._

_Not realizing it, but a **clank** was heard as a flat, blue object fell out of Mimi's pocket._

**End Flashback**

"KUSO!!" screamed Mimi, which wasn't what she had in mind of doing.

Sora ran down the pink carpet stairs down to the basement and stopped at the last step staring strangely at Mimi who was holding onto her criminal suit next to the hamper. She scratched her head and asked, "Mimi, you screamed for?"

"The disk is...is..." began Mimi, yet could not finish because she was mad at herself for not looking back when she bumped into the men.

Sora sat on the step. "Is?"

"Is gone!" finished Mimi.

Sora's eyes widened. "Gosh, please you're kidding me, Mimi."

"No, I'm not," said Mimi. Soon she began to tell her what happened last night.

After she was done, all Sora could do was begin thinking. "Hey, Mimi, do you remember what the men looked like?"

Mimi tried to remember. "I'm not sure, but all I can remember was a guy with wild brown hair and another with blond."

Sora rubbed her chin and then walked back upstairs, on the way, she screamed, "Be right back!"

Mimi stared at the stairs until finally Sora came down, holding Mimi's laptop.

Sora sat back down on her step and opened the laptop.

After a few minutes she screamed, "Aha!"

Mimi, who was daydreaming, jumped. "Stop that, Sora!"

Sora looked up. "Sorry, but come here." She patted on the space next to her.

Mimi dropped back her black disguise into the hamper and sat down next to Sora. She saw her laptop screen with the words, **_Odaiba Counter Unit System_**. Soon Sora typed in more words and then the database for all officers appeared, beginning with the bio and picture of a young man with short brown hair. (That would be Ryo.) Sora pressed the B button many times as if to click next, until they finally reached the picture of Yagami Taichi.

Sora looked at Mimi. "Was that him? The wild haired man?"

Mimi looked closely and nodded.

"Most likely, the disk is at that highly trained police station," said Mimi, making a conclusion.

"More like police business building," said Sora, since she always passes by it when she goes grocery shopping. "The building is bigger than any other police station."

"Wow," said Mimi.

"You know what?" asked Sora.

"What?"

"Maybe we should work as cops," said Sora, looking at the ceiling.

"Why?" asked Mimi, thinking the idea is insane since they were criminals.

"We can get back the disk and well, maybe we should I don't know, consider refilling our parents' seats," said Sora, taking a glance at Mimi.

Mimi looked down at her legs. "It **has** been a long time."

"And our parents were always wanting us to fulfill their dreams," said Sora.

"And we _are_ already able to become one," said Mimi, looking back up in determination.

"Let's do it!" they said in unison turning to each other and pump their fists in the air.

"I'll go get the applications," said Sora, putting Mimi's laptop on her lap and ran upstairs. "We can still make it to there today, if we hand in applications at nine!"

**Odaiba Counter Unit Morning 9:34 AM**

"This is so stupid!" screamed a purple haired girl. She was sitting at her desk, with her legs crossed on her desk, as she used her green T-shirt to clean her glasses. Her brown eyes stared blankly at her glasses while showing sign of exhaustion. Her designer red hat flopped down onto the floor as her head drooped.

Tai, whose desk was in front of hers, screamed, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here!" He grabbed an orange pillow from his drawer and shoved it against his face as he drooped towards the desk.

Ryo came into the room, yawning. He took a sip of coffee from his Christmas themed mug. He looked at the purple haired woman, and said, "Miyako, didn't you clean it enough for the past hour?"

"I'm bored," said Miyako, eyes fluttering back open. "I'm so bored that I would rather do those cases the regular policemen would do! Like an old lady stealing a pretty girl's wallet when they bump into each other. At least I will get to yell at someone."

"Want?" asked Ryo, handing his mug to Miyako.

Miyako eyed it and remembered Ryo's saliva was there before. "No, thanks."

Koushiro came out of the meeting room and closed the door. He went down the spiral staircase to the same floor the others were on as Tai looked up from his pillow and watched him.

"So, Koushiro, you found the password yet?" asked Tai, meaning the disk.

Koushiro yawned and eyed Ryo's mug jealously, needing something to drink. "No, that criminal must be a great hacker for me not to be able to hack into it that easily. I tried all my tricks and still, '_Access Denied_.'"

"Keep trying," said Tai, waving him off as he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

Koushiro shrugged and went into the room Ryo had come out of before.

Ryo eyed Miyako and Tai. "You two are party poopers." He looked around and saw almost everyone half asleep except a man by the name of Hida Iori, who had sleek, dark brown hair that looks like it's stuck on his head.

Ryo was about to go to him and chat when Iori's head drooped backwards and fell asleep. He sighed and looked around to see if **_anyone_** would be awake still for him to chat with. He saw Rika using the computer at her desk, and he smiled. He quickly took the opportunity before she, too, fall asleep from boredom.

Rika looked up from her solitaire game and glared at Ryo. "What do you want?"

"To talk, Rika, so chill, man, everyone is so tired," said Ryo. "I think only you and I were the only ones that had a good amount of sleep last night."

Rika raised an eyebrow and then continued her solitaire game on the computer.

"So are you winning?"

Rika didn't bother to look up and said, "Bug off, Ryo."

Ryo leaned forward over the computer, which provoked Rika's temper.

Rika got up and smiled at Ryo, who was very dumb to believe she was actually happy.

She walked closer to him, still smiling, but this time more seductively, which made Ryo feel as if he was in a desert. When she was close enough, she punched Ryo in the stomach.

Ryo's face turned painful and started screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

Yamato and Jyou came out of the meeting room to see what was wrong, and when they saw Ryo and Rika next to each other, they rolled their eyes and went back inside.

Tai woke up screaming, "I didn't take anyone's rubber duckies, and I was only using them for a project!"

That surprised Miyako, who fell off her chair, and Iori fell backwards on his.

Ryo glared at Rika. "I'm getting away from you! Can't believe my sexiness got you like that!"

Tai smirked as he heard what Ryo said and went back to snoozeville.

Ryo looked around, as Rika sat back down at her chair.

A young woman with waist length, black hair with blue highlights came into the room. She pushed back up her silver rimmed glasses as her emerald eyes stared at the blue file in her arms. She was wearing a white, silk button up shirt, a short, navy blue skirt with a silver gun in the holster of her brown belt. Her black high heeled shoes made loud walking sounds as she came in.

Ryo turned to the entrance of the room and screamed, "Areina!"

The woman looked up and saw the whole room bored except Ryo. She knew this could be bad so she immediately turned her heel back out and ran down the hall as Ryo came out.

"Hey, Areina, wait for me!" screamed Ryo.

**Odaiba Counter Unit Training Center Morning 10:45 PM**

Mimi and Sora stood outside the training center with eight other people in the sunlight waiting for their instructor. They were all wearing olive green T-shirts and olive green sweatpants.

The training center was not much far away than the actually building of Odaiba Counter Unit.

Soon an elderly man came into view. He was wearing an olive green hat which read OCU in blue, and everything else was the same as the ten people except he had his name, Aran, stitched on near the heart in blue. He had a large, black beard, while his sunglasses covered the colors of his eyes. He was also holding a clipboard with him.

"Welcome to Odaiba Counter Unit Training Center, where you'll be testing your skills to see if you can make it into the top best or not," said the man in a raspy voice. "I'm Aran, and I'll be the judge to see if you proved yourself or not. Now first we want to see how skillful you are at jogging since many people think the ideal thing as a cop is **chasing** a criminal."

He observed each and everyone of them. "You guys are here to see if you can get into the Mega team, and remember this, only **two** of you can make it in, so wish your friend next to you good luck or good bye, and there will be four rounds, two people getting dropped out in each." He looked at the ten again. "Understand?!"

"Yes, sir!" said the ten in unison.

"What are you waiting for?!" screamed Aran, glaring at the ten. "I want you to run around the building for eighteen laps! Go, go, go!!"

Two men got dropped out.

Next was persuasion, which was involving an officer pretending to commit suicide.

In this round, a woman and a man got dropped out.

The third round was hacking.

The six finalists were each placed a golden bell next to each of their computers. The bell was also connected to a timer and when the person is done hacking, they would ring the bell and stop the timer.

Mimi was the first to be done, and when Aran looked at the timer, he was amazed. "Why you even beat the great Koushiro!"

Sora was second to be done.

The last two that were done, got dropped out.

The final round was aiming and shooting.

Aran stood in front of the last four. "Okay, now this round will determine if you get in or not."

The four began to take their positions in front of life size poster boards that represent animated thieves. The four also each had a training center gun to shoot at the poster boards.

"Now, kiddies, these poster boards will move and I want you to shoot the heart, and if two of you succeed very well as of the center of the heart, then you pass and you're in, but if you're not, then I suggest you to leave," said Aran. "At the sound of my whistle, you can concentrate on shooting."

He took out a yellow whistle and blew into it.

The other two shot their boards before the boards began to move, which both landed on the side of the heart. They smirked at Mimi and Sora since they still haven't shoot yet.

The two watched carefully at their zigzagging boards and finally they both shot that the same time.

Aran measured all four poster boards where the bullets had hit and then walked up to them. "The two that will be in are..." He smiled, saying, "Tabuchi Serena and Takagawa Mina, congrats both of you!" (By the way, the girls only keep their real names as criminals.)

The two girls grinned and then screamed in joy. "Arigato, Aran!!"

The other two women glared at them and one asked, "But we hit the heart!"

Aran cleared his throat. "You hit the **_side_** while they hit the **_center_**."

The two girls gasped and glared jealously at Sora and Mimi who smirked in return.

"Man, you two are even better than Ishida Yamato, the one that came the closest to the center, but you hit directly!" said Aran, proud.

The two girls smiled again.

**Odaiba Counter Unit Afternoon 12:00 PM **

Jyou came down the stairs with Yamato by his side.

The others at the floor quickly looked up and saw them come down.

"Everyone, gather around," said Jyou, as everyone did as they were told. "Okay, well, the disk that was found, is still not hacked into yet, and since there's not a crime going on today, I am very sorry to have told you only to focus on work since there's not much to do."

"That's all you can say?" asked Tai, clutching his pillow to his stomach tightly. "We were bored as hell when we came back from that spooky alley and this is what we get?!"

"Yeah, no invites to lunch?!" asked Ryo.

Soon the crowd was each demanding something, and Jyou really didn't want to waste his money on their lunch since he knew Daisuke, Ryo, and Tai would order the most food anyone can imagine.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard in the hallway and soon the owners of them pushed open the double doors into the room to reveal a young man and a woman next to him, both holding bags of food.

The woman had straight, shoulder length, brown hair with her brown eyes shining brightly with happiness. She was wearing a white T-shirt, with her ID which read, _Yagami Hikari_, on it hanging from around her neck. She was also wearing gray woman khaki pants.

The man by her side was like a younger twin of Yamato, except he wore a dark green hat sideways. He was also wearing a light green T-shirt and blue baggy pants. Next to the pants' pockets hung his ID which read, _Takaishi Takeru_.

"Lunchtime everyone!" screamed the two in unison.

A man with spiky, brown hair along with Taichi and Ryo, began drooling as they ran towards the two.

"Poor Hikari," said Miyako to Areina.

"Poor Takeru," said Areina to Miyako, as they watched the two getting trampled.

Soon everyone began eating.

"So does that mean I don't need to invite for lunch?" asked Jyou, smiling weakly.

"Not today," said Taichi, munching happily next to him.

Jyou sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow," said Ryo, munching on the other side of Jyou.

Jyou frowned and everyone laughed.

The laughing was stopped as two pair of footsteps stopped at the double doors. It was opened to reveal...

**TBC...

* * *

**Wow, that must have been the longest chapter I have written. Well, I'll have a new fic up before I put up the fifth chapter of **Watch Me Shine**. So please review it once it's out! =] It'll be a **MattxMimixTaichi**!

Special thanks to these people for reviewing from chapter 1..

_**Aoi Senshi, babycess, clara, crazyamzy, Hikari-Kawaii, I can fly, inuinuinuinu, M4ri-Ch4n, Marie Darkholme, nubuddy, nyczxgemii, SoratoL.O.C.fan, taichi rules**_

Special thanks who added this story to their favorites...

_**crazyamzy, inuinuinuinu, Mari Darkholme, Hikari-Kawaii**_

Thank you! Remember to review! =]


	5. The Bet

Wow, this must be the most amounts of reviews I have received after an update! Thank you all loads! =] I know I said that I'll update **Watch Me Shine** after I'm done with the editing of the other stories, but I couldn't resist! =]

**Aoi Senshi**- Lol, hmm, thanks as usual, maybe I should put a triangle in this fic, too, besides my new one. Lol, yes, I don't even understand the song, too! All I understand was the English parts.

**crazyamzy**-Thank you for sure! Two days, hehe, felt too lazy to finish it all in one day.

**Digital Damita**-Everyone feels the same way you do for sure. Thank you for reviewing the fic! =]

**Hikari-Kawaii**-Also thank you for your support on the fic! Here's the next chapter!

**I can fly**-Lol, thanks again as usual. Wow, this story got everyone psyched up for the next chapter. --

**inuinuinuinu**-Wow, also thank you for your support, you seem very ecstatic and hyper!

**Kairi Kamiya**-Thanks!

**lildreamer8**-Thanks for those encouraging words, lol.

**M4ri-Ch4n**-Thank you! Well, this is the chapter you've been waiting for, when they both finally meet! Muahahaha. Lol, I felt so in need to say that.

**SoratoL.O.C.fan**-Um, okay...thank you anyway.

Enjoy the fifth chapter of **Watch Me Shine**, readers!

* * *

**Watch Me Shine**

Disclaimer-I never had and never will own Digimon that was plain and simple.

* * *

**Previous Chapter...**

Soon everyone began eating.

"So does that mean I don't need to invite for lunch?" asked Jyou, smiling weakly.

"Not today," said Taichi, munching happily next to him.

Jyou sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow," said Ryo, munching on the other side of Jyou.

Jyou frowned and everyone laughed.

The laughing was stopped as two pair of footsteps stopped at the double doors. It was opened to reveal...

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Bet**

The doors opened to reveal Mimi and Sora, but in regular clothing now. (I'm not even going to bother telling what they're wearing since I'm not the kind to go on and on about clothing.)

Ryo dropped his pastry as he stared at the young, beautiful woman in front of them.

Tai dropped his also, except a long rush of drool came down from his mouth.

Matt stared at Mimi, having a strange feeling he had seen her before. He shook the feeling away as he watched Ryo and Tai drool.

Jyou cleared his throat and the men that were drooling, straightened up and pretended they had not done anything stupid, which sadly they did. "Hello, may we help you?"

Mimi and Sora grabbed out their new IDs and showed them to the group huddled around them.

Jyou smiled. "Ah, so I guess you two are new members to our team?"

Mimi and Sora nodded.

"COOL!!" screamed Miyako.

"Well, introduce yourselves, team," said Jyou, sighing at Miyako's excited reaction. "I'm Jyou by the way, the head of the group."

"More like the arse," muttered Tai.

Everyone that heard him started to laugh except Jyou.

"Haha, very funny, and I guess you're the armpit since you have a foul odor," said Jyou.

Everyone laughed as Tai sniffed his armpits. "I don't smell anything."

Jyou rolled his eyes. "Introduce yourselves."

"The name's Yagami, but you can call me Tai or honey!" said Tai, cheerfully at the two females who just stared at him trying not to laugh as he tried to tame his wild hair.

"Ryo."

"Rika."

"I'M MIYAKO INOUE!!" said, Miyako, vigorously running up to Mimi and Sora, shaking their hands with great strength.

Another navy blue haired man besides Jyou grabbed Miyako's hand and pulled her away. "I'm Ken."

"Takeru!"

"Hikari, I'm the sister of Tai."

"Iori."

"I'm Koushiro, it's very nice to finally have some new members."

"Name's Daisuke, nice to meet you two."

"I'm Areina, and I hope you'll have a wonderful time working with us, excluding Ryo, Tai, and Daisuke.

"Hey!" screamed the three young men in unison.

Finally it was Matt's turn. "Matt," he muttered.

Mimi looked at Yamato closely and said, "Hey, Matt, you look so familiar, and your name is, too." She put a finger on her cheek, thinking. Suddenly she remembered what had happened at the gym. "Oh, you were that man that rejected that red headed girl!"

The whole room was heard of gasps, and Jyou's was the loudest. They had never even imagined the thought of Matt rejecting a girl that would cause a scene.

"He rejected a girl?" asked Tai, who never actually thought Matt would ever have girls ask him out.

"Oh yeah, definitely, you should have seen his temper at the gym, real fire power," lied Mimi.

"Damn, and who was that girl?" asked Ryo, excited to hear the story of Yamato's fans that got rejected by the man.

"I think her name was Jan, no, Jen, hmm no, oh yeah, it was Jun!" said Mimi.

Ryo gasped and faced Matt. "Oh my gosh, you dumped Jun?! How could you, man?! Jun's a wonderful woman!!" He paused for a second. "Wait a minute, who in the world is Jun?!"

"Isn't that Daisuke's sister?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah," muttered Matt, as he glared at Mimi.

Daisuke, who had been stuffing food into his mouth after introducing himself, said, "Hu-uh? Of, yeph, Jun isph my sispher."

"Huh?"

Daisuke finished whatever he had inside his mouth and said, "I said Jun is my sister. So no wonder she came home upset! It was because of you!!!" He stormed up to Matt, ready to show that he was going to punch him, as he reached up his arm.

Everyone stared wide eyed thinking should they stop the fight before it begins or not.

Then all of a sudden, instead of what they thought, Daisuke grabbed Matt's hand and began shaking it. "Thank you for ruining her life! I've been waiting for this day to occur ever since I was born!!"

Everyone else could've fallen down.

Jyou cleared his voice. "So, um, Serena and Mina, is it?"

Sora and Mimi nodded.

"Well, we need to find you two available desks," said Jyou, looking around to see if there were any empty desks. "Oh, Serena, you can take the desk in front of where Rika is sitting playing solitaire. Mina, you can sit in front of where Matt is."

"NANI?!" screamed Matt.

Tai covered his ears. "Whoa, Mattey boy got a powerful voice to become the next hit man."

"Shut up!" screamed Matt.

Tai held his face up to the ceiling and went back to his desk.

"Jyou, you've got to be kidding me, I'm not going to sit near _her_," said Matt, pointing at Mimi as if she has come from the underworld and ready to kill him.

"What?" asked Mimi. "I didn't even do anything bad to you." She also added quietly, "Yet at least."

Matt scowled as Jyou cleared his throat.

"Look, Matt, the pretty lady hadn't done anything wrong to you, so you better deal with it until she does do something bad to you, until then I want to hear **NO** complaints from you!" said Jyou, climbing the stairs back to his office.

When he reached the door to his room, he walked back to the stairs and said, "And all of you find work to do until some big murder or something around that happen that we must go investigate."

Everyone except the two newcomers groaned.

Jyou walked back to his office as he said to himself, "They should be thanking since the city is so quiet today. Hmm, might as well work on the Red Dragons case so at least _I_ won't be bored."

Mimi got up from her desk and went over to chat with Sora, Areina, and Hikari, which gave Tai the chance to go over to Matt's side.

Tai went and stood next to Matt, who was sitting on his seat, with his legs on top of the desk as he flipped through a car magazine.

Matt realized this, and ignored his friend as he looked at a picture of a cool silver Lexus, that he himself also owns.

Tai, wanting to gain Matt's attention, looked at the picture over Matt's shoulder. "Ooh, nice car! Hey, don't you have one like that?"

Matt closed his magazine, rolled it up, and whacked it on Tai's head, who stepped back from the sudden attack.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Tai, glaring at Matt, with one hand on his hips.

"Well, I should be asking you a question!" said Matt. "Why in the world are you standing here?!"

"Oh yes, that, well, I must tell you some **wonderful** news!" said Tai, as he semi jumped up and down while clapping his hands.

Matt sighed. "What is it, Tai, and this better be serious."

"Why would you not think things said by me are **_not_** serious?" asked Tai.

"Simple, because it never **_was_**," explained Matt. "So tell me."

"Well, I've decided to...try and see if I can get both of the new girls to go out on a date with me!" said Tai, happily. "So if one of them dumps me, then I'll have the other!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah, what were you expecting?" asked Tai, crossing his arms. "Were you expecting me to throw those balloon animals around while telling you my idea?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

"I don't get this," said Matt.

"Me either, anyway," said Tai. "Those two hot ladies will be **MINE**!!"

Matt smirked and thought up a good idea. "Hey, pimp, why don't we have a bet?"

Tai didn't answer.

"Pimp?" asked Matt, trying to get Tai's attention.

Tai turned to Matt. "Who you calling pimp?" He looked around the room. "I see nobody named Pimp."

"NO!" said Matt. "I was referring to you!"

"Oh, me?!" said Tai, pointing his finger to his chest. "I'm no pimp."

"Yeah, you are, trying to get two girls at once," said Matt.

Tai huffed and looked away.

"Tai, let's make a bet," said Matt, smiling at his wonderful idea.

Tai looked back at his friend. "What _kind_ of bet?"

"Stop acting mysterious," said Yamato.

"Okay, okay, talk to me about this _bet_," said Tai.

"If **none** or one of them goes out with you by the end of the week, you'll have to wear that mouse costume I **_secretly _**hid away and if you got one or both of them to go on a date with you then..." began Matt, but was interrupted by Tai.

"Then you'll clean my room!" said Tai.

"NANI?!" said Matt, since cleaning his room would be a horror, since it was so messy, Koushiro and Matt believes that probably some unknown species would develop there.

"Yeah, you heard me!" said Tai, defiantly. "Y-you would be cleaning my room! It better be so shiny that... that birds would love to poop in it as they see the golden aura of it!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You want bird leftovers in your room?"

"No, but I'm using that as an example, since when can't I do that?!" said Tai.

"Uh, that okay, you can use as many weird examples as you want," said Matt, opening his magazine to the Lexus page.

"Good, well then is that a deal, Mattie boy?!" said Tai, holding out his hand.

"It sure is," said Matt, shaking it with a big grin. "Prepare to loose, Hair Bush."

"You're on!" said Tai, determined.

**Five Minutes Later...**

"Hey, my hair is _not_ a bush!!" screamed Tai.

"Shut up!" screamed everyone.

"Oh, okay."

**TBC... Who will win? Find out in Chapter 6! =] another cliffy! WOOT!

* * *

**Wow, this took me two days to write, one day if I wasn't lazy last night, well I hope you liked it, and next chapter would be _**VERY** _**good** and **long**! Didn't that get you all psyched up? =] Until next time. And you all better review! Also read and review **The Crumbled Flower **if you haven't already. Thank you all my reviewers and readers once again!

**_Formula_**= Reviews x Loads = Xymi Angel Ghost happy = better chapter 6 than planned = a smile on everyone's face, which looks like this =D except it'll be enlarged a lot of times.

Remember that formula!!

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6...**

Random quotes you should guess who it is...that will be said in chapter 6.

"Ah, Taichi, you have come to my _v_-ondaful fortune telling home."

"It's okay, I'm a strong guy, no need to worry about me, hey, what is that squiggly thing on the floor?"

"Why are you staring at me like that, Ishida?"

"This plant looks like it's dying, what kind of idiot would let that happen?"


	6. Uncontrollable Results

**Important Notice: I just realized I used their REAL names when they are talking not fake for chapter 6 so I changed all the names from their real to fake!! So this is uh, like name edited version yeah!**

Whoa, you all seemed so aggressive about chapter 6 --. I guess it's more than getting psyched up so here is chapter 6 for you all, and please try not to be **TOO** aggressive, lol. Enjoy!

**crazyamzy**-yup you are totally right that was Tai, lol you would be shocked to see whose number one hehe, here's chapter 6 for you to calm down.

**Hikari-Kawaii**-This chapter will satisfy you!!

**I can fly**-I hope this makes you **_very_** happy!!

**inuinuinuinu**-Thank you and here's chapter 6. =]

**M4ri-Ch4n**-I hope you'll be alive and happy to read this chapter! Here you go!

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan**-Uh, thanks anyway.

**young.but.not.hopeless**-Lol, thank you! No, TK is not his younger twin, just looks like, hehe, thank you for reviewing again! Although I think you're one chapter behind.

On with the chapter...!!

* * *

**Chapter 6 Uncontrollable Results**

The next morning, Matt sat at his desk with his right arm across his stomach with his right hand holding onto his left arm's elbow, as his left hand rubbed his chin, as he looked at the person across from him.

Mimi, who was sitting at her desk, "_trying_" to hack into the blue floppy, which she will "_accidentally_" lose later, since Jyou assigned this to her as of Koushiro's disability of hacking into it, while everyone else was given another thing to do that differ from each other.

Yamato was done with his work, since it was research on the remaining Red Dragons members and like all villains, they hid their criminal history so he didn't have to do anything, and stare at Mimi.

Mimi, feeling that she was being watched, looked up from the computer screen and saw Matt staring at her. It was annoying to be watched by a guy that thinks you're evil, don't you think? "Why are you staring at me like that, Ishida?" blurted Mimi, glaring at him. (Quote 3 on Chapter 5!)

'_How can I make her _ugly_ or _bad_ to Tai so he'll lose the bet to me_,' thought Matt, as he still stared at Mimi, not realizing she was glaring at him.

"ISHIDA!"

Matt fell off his chair at this sudden outburst. He got up and sat down back on his roller chair. "What do you want, Takagawa?"

"What do **_I_** want?!" hissed Mimi, in a low voice so everyone else can concentrate on their work. "**_I_** want **_you_**..."

"You want me?" asked Matt, smirking, as he got back into his previous position. "That's very nice, thank you."

"NO, you **listen** to me, boy, and listen to me **finish** what I have to say," said Mimi. "I want you to stop **_staring_** at me before I scream that you'll rape me!"

Matt just raised an eyebrow at her comment. "First of all, I'm not **planning** to rape _you_, and why would I? You're the ugliest woman I've ever met!"

"Same to you, except change the woman to man!" screamed Mimi, making Miyako and Tai, who were nearest to them, look up.

Miyako slapped her forehead at what's happening, and Tai quickly grabbed out his pillow to hug while watching the scene.

He even tapped the border between his and Miyako's desk and asked, "Hey, do you have popcorn? I have a wonderful feeling this will turn out to be a great movie."

"Would you shut up, the more you eat, the more I have a vision of you weighing seven hundred pounds," said Miyako.

Tai dropped his pillow and patted his stomach, it did show sign of fatness. (Sorry to all those Taichi fans!) "Alright, you win."

"If you're not planning on raping me or stalking me, then would you _please_ stop staring at me??!!!" said Mimi, glaring furiously at Matt.

Matt smirked as he looked away. "No problem, Takagawa."

'_I still wonder, hmm, what does Tai see in these two girls, hmm, maybe if I side glance at her she won't have the stupid feeling I'm staring at her_,' thought Matt, as his left eye looked as if he was staring forward, but he was staring more towards the left to Mimi.

Mimi, who didn't go back to her work, hissed, "Ishida, don't even think I'm not seeing what you're doing."

Matt quickly darted his eyes to another direction.

Jyou's office door slammed open, as he ran out of it, running down the steps. "Team, a Red Dragons member is on the loose at a local warehouse! We must get there to stop whatever the member's planning there!!"

Everyone got out of their seats and ran for the doors, squishing Jyou on the way.

**Some Warehouse Out There That Will Make Everyone Ask the Author What Kind of Name is That...**

"Mistress, we have detected that the only other member of the Red Dragons was finally killed in Canada by our men," said a long, black haired woman, as her crimson eyes stared straight at her Mistress. The crimson eyed woman was wearing a whole black disguise like Mimi's and Sora's. (it's like those female spies that wears those disguises that remind you strongly of spandex on the front, but leather like, so yeah...)

The "Mistress" was wearing a huge black cloak over her black disguise, making the hood cover her whole entire face. "Good, good, you have instructed well, Anna, I shall reward you, and your reward will come later."

Anna nodded. "Yes, Mistress, there are also other news."

"That is?"

"Counter Unit has discovered us here and they are coming right now," said Anna, facing downward since she knew her Mistress might get out something to hit her with for saying the bad news.

It was a shock to Anna that her Mistress didn't do anything.

Instead, deep into the shadows of the hood, laid a grin. "Go inform that to the others, and tell them to get ready for the battle to the escape hole."

"Yes, Mistress," said Anna, bowing her head, and leaving the small room.

'_So they have finally fallen into my trap, let's see who gets out of here first_,' thought the Mistress as a smirk lay on her face.

**Outside of the Warehouse**

"Okay, this place is definitely big, so split up and spread out, cover the whole damn building!" screamed Jyou, drawing out his gun from his holster.

"Yes, sir!" said everyone else, drawing out their guns.

Matt and Tai saw each other in the maze of piles of bubbled wrapped, heavy boxes.

"Mattie boy, I'm so glad to see you!" screamed Tai, in joy.

Matt, who had been holding out his gun the whole time was about to shoot at Tai when he realized who it was as he turned around and came face to face with the man. "Tai, stop creeping me out like that!"

"I'm sorry," said Tai, twirling his gun. "It's just if I die when one of the Red Dragons henchmen come and shoot me, I don't want to die alone!"

"So you rather have someone die with you than someone live?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're hopeless," said Matt, as he walked away from Tai.

Tai, who hadn't been paying attention to where Matt went, said to no one in particular, "I'm not hopeless, if I was hopeless wouldn't I have dropped down and died at this moment, right Mattie boy?"

No answer.

"Mattie boy?" repeated Tai, as he turned around. "Kuso, Mattie boy, I'm going to find you and get back at you for doing that!"

As Tai began walking, he kept on having this suspicion someone was near him. He quickly held his gun high as he began to walk again. When he was walking closer and closer to a corner, he saw a flash of red hair on the other side.

'_Okay, Tai, be brave, be very brave, be a fierce tiger! Yes, be a fierce tiger, you can do it, you can shoot the dude!_,' thought Tai, as he saw the bit of red hair still moving.

Uncontrollably, instead of shooting, Tai screamed as he jumped from fright throwing his gun into the air and as it dropped, it hit him on the arm with a great force. Tai winced and quickly grabbed the gun by reflex and ran off.

Sora turned the corner and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard a loud scream coming from here." She quickly shook her head. "I must be imagining things, I must be going mad. Oh, gosh I have to stop talking to myself and hunt down that stupid member."

**On the other side of the Warehouse...**

Matt did a 360 degree turn at every five steps, holding out his gun. As he got nearer to a huge stack of boxes, he got thrown to the ground by something that was what seemed heavy since he had fallen from a great force.

He was about to back shoot at the person when he caught sight of long, chestnut hair in front of his face.

Matt looked up to see Mimi's hair all over him. "Get off me!"

Mimi looked down and saw Matt's face covered with her hair all over the place. She quickly got up, straightened herself out and bent down to pick up her fallen gun. "I am so sorry!"

"Yeah right, if you are a cop you should be more elegant and **not** fall on people," said Matt, getting up, and did the same things Mimi had done.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were behind me," said Mimi, glaring at Matt. "I still haven't yelled at you enough for staring at me before!"

'_What _**does**_ Tai see in this woman?_,' thought Matt, as he started at the woman that was yelling more like, "Blah blah blah" at him than whatever she was saying.

"Are you listening, Ishida?!" screamed Mimi.

Matt was about to answer when he saw a flash of black behind Mimi. "Come on!" he said, as he grabbed Mimi's wrist and dragged her while running after the flash.

**Where Tai is....**

Tai stopped and began to do the normal breathing routine, as he put back his gun into the holster. "Okay, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, yeah, you're doing it, Tai, inhale, exhale..."

He stopped, having the suspicion of someone watching him.

Tai looked up to see a man that seemed to be in a ninja suit, with a mask that covered his whole face except the eye area which had shown emerald eyes.

"You!" screamed Tai, trying to get out his gun. When he finally did from all his fidgeting, he pointed and aimed it at the ninja. "Ninja dude, you stay there, and let me shoot you! Better yet, come back to the station with me!"

The man's eyes showed sign of mischievous doings as he grabbed out something that resembled a...grenade.

Tai started panicking. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, a grenade! A grenade! Oh gosh, I sound like a damsel in distress! No way am I a transsexual! I never used estrogen in any way! Gosh I better stop talking to myself and reason with the man. Yes, that's a good thing to do right now."

He cleared his throat. "Mr. Ninja dude, I order you to put away that grenade, better yet, give it to me, which will be in safe hands." (Yeah, right) "Whatever you do, do not pull the thing off and let it explode! If you want, we can discuss about your uh, bad deed that led you to join the Red Dragons! You might not have to end up in jail at all!"

The ninja didn't even bother to listen as he pulled the trigger to the grenade and threw it at Tai. He ran off just as it was about to touch the ground and made an exploding sound.

Tai dropped to the floor and crawled to the corner of the building and began panicking as he put his hands over his head. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, a freakin' grenade, oh my gosh! I'm going to die!"

Sora, hearing strange words or gibberish, walked around many stacks of boxes and found Tai scared to death leaning against a corner. She quickly ran over to Tai and bend down so she'll be at eye level with Tai. "Tai, Tai, TAI!!"

Tai looked up and saw Sora. He quickly grabbed her arms and screamed, "Oh my gosh, Serena, you died, too?!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Die? I never died!"

"Oh my gosh, then I'm a ghost?!" screamed Tai. He looked at his hands. "My hands aren't transparent! How can that be?!"

"Tai, your hands can never become transparent, please keep that in mind," said Sora, noticing Tai's strange behavior than usual. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not!" screamed Tai. "I **died**! I'm suppose to be a freakin' ghost if you didn't die and I'm talking to you!"

"Tai, listen to me!" screamed Sora, grabbing Tai's arms and began shaking him. "You did**_ not _**die for the last time! You are **alive**!"

Tai's eyes shined. "It's a miracle! I'm...I'm alive again! Oh, thank you, Sora, for resurrecting me from the dead!"

Sora smacked Tai's forehead. "Listen to me, you ditz, you are alive, and you never even **died**, so shut up and tell me why the hell you think you died!"

Tai's eyes widened. "Uh, yes, uh, woman, well, uh, OH MY GOSH, there was a freakin' ninja..."

"Ninja?" asked Sora, trying not to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, woman, now would you just let me continue my scary adventure before?!" said Tai.

"Yes, of course," said Sora, letting go of Tai, as he did the same to her.

"I tried to uh, reason, yes, reason with the ninja, yet he didn't listen to me and pulled the trigger of a grenade and threw it at me!" screamed Tai.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Yet where is this so called grenade?"

Tai saw the grenade and pointed at it as if it was a witch. "There, t-there it is!"

Sora walked over to the "grenade" and picked it up. She bounced it with her hand and then looked around it. She smirked and tried so hard not to laugh when she saw a spot on the grenade. She went back to Tai, holding it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Tai, trying to back more against the wallpaper peeling wall, as Sora came closer and closer.

Tai looked away at the wall, as Sora held the grenade under his nose.

Sora sighed at Tai's behavior and said, "Won't you just look at it?"

"No, probably it might kill me if I dare to look at it," said Tai.

"If you don't look at it, **_I_** will **personally** kill you," said Sora, darkly.

Not wanting to lose the bet to Matt, he looked at the spot Sora wanted him to look at and saw, **Kawaii Toys Production**.

Tai's mouth dropped open. "So are you telling me that I've been jipped?" (lol, I love using the word I made up [jipped] in these sort of situations x])

"Yup," said Sora.

"But what about that explosion sound?" asked Tai.

Sora looked around the grenade and found some instructions. She smirked as she looked around on the ground and found the trigger. She got up and went to get it. As she grabbed it, she said, "Watch what I'm going to do, Tai." She put the trigger back into its previous spot and pulled it out again to cause the explosive sound.

Tai put his arms back on top of his head. "Oh gosh, I'm reliving the horror!"

"Tai, don't you get it?" asked Sora, tossing the grenade up into the air and caught it as it fell back down. "It's the sound effect of the toy."

"Oh, pff, I knew that," said Tai, putting his arms back down.

"Need help getting up now?"

"It's okay, I'm a strong guy, no need to worry about me, hey what is that squiggly thing on the floor?" asked Tai, getting up. (Quote #2 From Chap 5!) "I never knew you had brown shoelaces."

"Um, Tai, my shoelaces are _black_ not brown," said Sora.

"Then what's that squiggly thing?" asked Tai, pointing at the brown "thing" wiggling around on the ground.

"Oh gosh, is that an earthworm?" asked Sora, looking at it. "I wonder what it is doing in a building. This place must be dirty."

"EARTHWORM?!" screamed Tai, backing away, but tripped and fell back down.

Sora looked down. "Tai, are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Tai. "Where is that earthworm?"

Sora looked back down at the ground. "It's gone."

"Good."

Sora saw something brown sticking out from the back of Tai's pants. "Uh, Tai, did you fall on poop?"

"No, why?"

"Look," said Sora, pointing at the brown thing.

Tai looked at it and saw it _wiggling_. "Earthworm!" He quickly got up and starting shaking his leg back and forth until it finally got off of him and went flying to an unknown area.

"Okay, Tai, stop shaking," said Sora. "It's off of you."

"Oh, okay," said Tai, placing his left leg back onto the ground. "Hey, let's go find the others."

"Sure," said Sora.

"Hey, can I get the grenade toy?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?!"

"Aww, okay."

**Where Matt and Mimi are...**

"Ishida, would you please let me go?!" screamed Mimi, as they ran past many aisles of boxes, confusing where they were.

Matt let go of Mimi because in front of them was a woman that had long black hair and crimson eyes.

The woman smiled. "So, you have finally found me."

"Who are you and what business is going on here?" asked Matt, holding out his gun as Mimi did the same.

The woman smirked. "You're such a handsome guy and you're working for the unit?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Matt, smirking. "You're the second ugliest woman I've ever met."

Mimi glared sideways at Matt, remembering to kill him for calling her ugly and he had no right to do that since he was staring at her.

The woman faked her look to seem as if she was hurt by the insult. "Well, since you said that, there's only one thing to do..."

Within a second, she was there, and another she was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

A body dropped down in front of them, and Matt got kicked in the stomach by... you guessed it.

"Oof," said Matt, as he fell backwards, but was stopped by Mimi, who was holding him up from two inches above the ground.

The woman looked down at Matt, smirking. "You are such a weak man."

Mimi dropped Matt, and his head almost hit the ground when he quickly got up.

Mimi simply looked at the woman. "He may be weak, but I bet I can take you on."

The woman looked at Mimi, checking her out. "Alright, lady, but I bet you will lose to me and I'll have my escape before you can even lay your handcuffs on me."

"We'll see," said Mimi, putting away her gun.

After a blink, they were fighting hand to hand combat.

The woman tried to kick Mimi three times, but she dodged all of them, and when Mimi tried to punch her, the woman blocked with her arm.

The woman soon stepped up on each edge of the boxes and reached onto of the stacks. She looked down at the ground to Mimi. "So, lady, are you afraid of heights or are you going to fight me?"

Mimi looked at the stack of boxes and then up at the woman. '_I don't have my rope with me, but oh well_,' she thought as she did the same procedure as the woman.

The woman seemed surprised but she smirked instead as she got back into her fighting position.

**Where Takeru and Hikari are...**

"Hey, Hikari, do you still see any of those ninja men?" asked Takeru, as they walked quietly around another large stack of boxes.

"No, let's just keep going," said Hikari, holding her gun at her side as they went on.

Takeru and Hikari were too busy looking behind, to notice what was in front of them.

Hikari began to shiver. "It's so cold all of a sudden."

"Yeah," said Takeru, agreeing. "You want my sweater?"

"Nah, you're cold, you keep it, and you know, it's rare to hear a boy admit he's cold," said Hikari smiling.

Takeru blushed. "Well, then pretend I didn't even agree with you that right now it's cold.

Hikari shook her head as she turned around. When she did, she gasped at the site she saw.

"What happened?" asked Takeru, as he himself turned around. "Is that the Grim Reaper?!"

In front of them was what seemed like a phantom wearing all black with the cloak's hood covering the figure's face.

"So you two are two of the Unit's best group, eh?" asked the figure in a cold, ghostly female voice. "Very cautious I see, are you afraid?" She looked straight at Hikari's scared face since Hikari never seen a thing like that in real life.

"Hey, grim reaper, you better stop trying to scare us before we shoot you even if you are human!" said Takeru.

The figure laughed coldly. "I am no grim reaper, but I am the **remaining** Red Dragons member."

"Aren't there suppose to be two remaining?" asked Hikari, getting back to her normal self.

"She's dead," said the figure, triumphantly.

"Well, we'll capture you and none of the members shall do illegal stuff here no more!" said Takeru.

"That is if you can catch me," said the figure.

Within a blink, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" asked Hikari, running to the spot where the figure once stood.

Takeru just stood there horrified that a woman can look that scary.

"Takeru, we must inform Jyou," said Hikari, as Takeru quickly drew out his black walkie talkie. "Team D to Team A, over, we have spotted the Red Dragons member!" said Takeru, into the walkie talkie.

**Where Matt and Mimi's situation is...**

Mimi was sent flying over to the next stack cluster of boxes.

The woman smiled at what she had done to Mimi, as she walked over to her opponent.

Mimi, who was too weak to go on after the crash, tried to get up, but instead fell back down.

The woman grinned evilly and kicked her off.

Matt saw this and quickly ran to where Mimi was falling.

She was about to land on her feet when Matt grabbed her leg, making her fall on top of Matt.

"OW!!" screamed Matt. "You're so heavy!"

"Well, I wouldn't have landed on you if you hadn't grabbed my leg, you pervert!" screamed Mimi, as she got up. She started to shiver. "Man, you need to get near a fireplace quickly! You're so cold!"

"Nuh uh," said Matt, who began to shiver, too. "You are."

The woman realized what they were talking about and was about to leave, but as she looked up, she saw her Mistress. "Mistress!"

Mimi and Matt looked up, saying in unison, "Mistress?"

"I thought you were with the men on the escape plan and I find you fooling around?!" screamed the Mistress.

"Gomen, Mistress, I didn't mean to!" said the woman, dropping onto her knees and began to bow down to her Mistress.

"I shall deal with you later, Anna, but for now let's get out of here before the bomb explodes," said the Mistress, as the woman vigorously nodded.

The Mistress looked down at the two cops. "You won't live long, but maybe the guy will," said Mistress pointing out Matt.

Within a blink, she and Anna were gone.

"Did she just say the word 'bomb'?" asked Mimi.

Mimi and Matt looked at each other, before they both quickly took out their talkie walkies to report what will happen.

**The Red Dragons Hideout**

"I'm so sorry, Mistress, please forgive me!" said Anna, bowing many times in a huge dark room.

The Mistress got up from her seat and walked past Anna, but stopped. "I won't punish you this time since I want you to do something for me."

Anna turned to her Mistress. "What is it, Mistress?"

"I want you to take control over here while I go impersonate as a cop," said the Mistress.

Anna's face turned into a shocked one. "But you can't, Mistress, what if they catch you?!"

"SILENCE!" screamed the Mistress. "I shall do so and kill them from within! I will check in here daily and if something goes wrong, you will die within the blink of an eye. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Mistress," said Anna, bowing.

"Good," said the Mistress, leaving the room.

**Counter Unit Afternoon 2:13 PM **

Tai went up to Mimi, as Matt just stared at his friend.

"Hey, Mina, want to go out on a date with me?" asked Tai.

Mimi was about to say no when she noticed Matt was staring at them over his car magazine. She smirked and said, "Sure, Tai, um, eight on Wednesday?"

"Sure," said Tai, winking at her and stuck out his tongue at Matt, who rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. Tai walked back to his desk.

"We lost our chance to get her," said Miyako, moping at her desk.

"I know whose fault it was!" said Tai, getting up from his desk.

"Who?" asked Daisuke.

"Yours?" asked Hikari, as she and Areina laughed.

"No, it's Takeru's and yours!" said Tai, pointing at Hikari. "If you had gotten hold of her, we would've slammed her in jail!"

"Hey, don't blame it on Hikari!" said Takeru.

"Fine, then it's entirely your fault!" said Tai, pointing at Takeru.

"Oh, shut up, Tai!" said Takeru.

"No way, and you know what?!" screamed Tai.

"What?" asked Takeru.

"I wasn't going to say something after that so never draw conclusions like that, you hear me?!" screamed Tai.

Ryo walked in holding a cup of coffee. "Whoa, what happened here? Well, I don't want an answer, anyway, Tai, your plant is dying, I think you need to use that special stuff and revive it." He looked at Tai, who was quickly searching for a spray bottle in his drawers. "And I put it on the table for you."

"Thanks, bud," said Tai, finally finding this "special" spray bottle.

Sora came into the break room and found a dying green plant in a pot on the round table. She walked over to it and said, "This plant looks like it's dying, what kind of idiot would let that happen?" (Quote #4! Uh, by the way quote number 1 would be in chapter 7, so sorry!)

She grabbed the pot and dumped it into the garbage can just as Tai came in.

"BUBBLES!!" screamed Tai, pushing Sora aside as he dropped the spray bottle onto the floor.

"Bubbles?" asked Sora.

Tai took out the plant which was now filled with other garbage. "Bubbles! How can you do this to Bubbles?!"

"Bubbles is your plant's name?" asked Sora, pointing at the now worse conditioned plant.

"Yeah," said Tai, getting up holding his plant. "Say sorry to Bubbles!"

"I'm not going to apologize for..."

"SAY SORRY TO BUBBLES!!" screamed Tai.

"Sorry, Bubbles," muttered Sora.

Tai looked at his plant. "Can you hear her Bubbles?"

Tai sideways moved his mouth, saying in a squeaky voice. "No."

After that, Tai looked at Sora. "You heard the lady, say it louder!"

"I'M SO SORRY, BUBBLES, THERE, HAPPY?!" screamed Sora.

Tai talked as if he's the plant. "Boy, that girl got issues, okay, I forgive you." Tai smiled and then screamed, "Yay, she forgives you! Now kiss her!"

Sora's face turned sour. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now obey the order!" said Tai.

Sora hesitantly leaned toward the plant just as Tai clutched the plant tightly to his chest. "Man, you're desperate to do that, Serena."

Koushiro's head, popped into the door frame. "Hey, Iori got us lunch, come out and get it you two."

"Coming," said the two in unison.

As the two came out, the door to the big room opened to reveal two women...

**TBC... Who are they? Which one of them is the Mistress? Find out in the next chapter of Watch Me Shine...

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story will not be updated until the other two ficcies are updated, sorry. I'll try to update this one next **Friday**. Since school will be starting in less than two weeks, there'll be stress and all since I'll be going to school 7 days a week until the end of October. Saturday school will be materials on eighth grade, Mon-Fri will be regular normal eighth grade, and Sundays will be classes on Sci hi (For those that live in NYC, you'll know what I mean) It's basically a test to get into one of the six top high schools in New York City, so yeah... Until I update I better get loads of reviews! Until next time... and remember the formula!

-Xymi Angel Ghost


	7. Unexpected Creeps

Wow, I guess I can tell what many people are thinking right now.

**What I think my reviewers are thinking right now**: "_Yay, Watch Me Shine has been updated!_"

Lol, I won't be seeing people think that until I'm not sure when I'll update this fic since I won't have any day breaks until the end of October, so yeah... I'll update my other fics, too, so be on the lookout! While you be on the lookout, I'll be on the lookout for a sign that says, "NO HOMEWORK TODAY" hehe, even though I'll start having school this Saturday and then the beginning of regular public school next Monday. I hope stress won't stop me from updating! LOL, here's the fic for you all! Here's where Tai's and Matt's bet thickens =]

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon.

**Watch Me Shine**

Reviews...

**Aoi Senshi**-Lol, thank you as always! Here's the next chapter! Update your fics please!!!

**crazyamzy**-Lol, yeah I found those quotes quite funny, and if they happen to any of my friends in real life they would act worse hehe. Lol, I've been going to school 6 days a week for a long time, let's witness 7 hehe. Thank you as always! You better update your fics! I have this habit of speed reading which isn't good since I finish reading before long which makes me want to read more!! (I also can't control the speed reading o.0)

**I can fly**-Lol, yeah Tai is quite slow in my fic, hehe, thank you!

**inuinuinuinu**-Yeah, Tai is funny, either way serious or slow, hehe. Thank you, too!

**JyoumiBloodGang**-Thank you for the review!

**M4ri-ch4n**-Lol, totally true, school is like an obstacle to the word 'happy' hehe. Thank you for the review as always!

**RikaTabithaStarr**-Yay, a new reviewer! Thank you for reviewing three times! I really appreciate it. Sorry about the Rika's eye color thing, I'll change it back to violet on my next fic that has her in it. You also gave me a wonderful idea on competition. Thank you for that, too!

**Sleek Wolf**-Yay, another new reviewer! Sorry if description sucks, not in the mood lately, but thank you for thinking the fic is still cool though.

**soulkiss**-Lol, another new reviewer!!! Yes, it already is a Mimato, just a slow motion to getting to the point they are meant for each other in the fic, which will be 12-17 chapters long I believe, hehe. Thank you for reviews! Your stories rock! You better update them! =]

**xXd0rkiimEixX**-Lol, Vivvy, Vivvy, Vivvy, thank you as a best friend for always reading my fics, hehe. Lol, you're addicted to the fic just like the song. =]

**On with the fic...!

* * *

****Previous Chapter...**

Koushiro's head, popped into the door frame. "Hey, Iori got us lunch, come out and get it you two."

"Coming," said the two in unison.

As the two came out, the door to the big room opened to reveal two women...

* * *

**Chapter 7 Unexpected Creeps**

One of the women had waist length black hair with red highlights. The woman was not too tall, yet not too small. She had crimson eyes that seemed to have fire flaming in them. She was wearing a silky white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The skirt she was wearing was up to her knees and was as black as pitch darkness. She was wearing black high heeled shoes with a strap above the toes and another around her ankle. (These shoes you would **never** catch me wearing.) Hanging from a strap on the black skirt was the chain that was connected to her ID, which read _Jasmine Oshiro_. Jasmine was also holding a black cylinder purse that had red outlines on the black background of the flaming image. (You will also never catch me holding!) This woman looked very outgoing.

The woman next to her was around half a head shorter than Jasmine. She looked very shy and she seemed to be having a habit of pushing her rimless glasses up her nose. Her sapphire eyes shown sign of quiet happiness that would be shared alone because of her shyness. Her shoulder length brown hair tickled her shoulders as the fan near them blew strongly. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless turtleneck with a pair of jeans to match. She was wearing regular white sneakers. Around her neck was a red string that held her ID, which read _Belle Sato_.

Noticing Daisuke's, Ryo's, and Tai's mouths dropping too low at the site of Jasmine, Jyou cleared his throat. "I am Jyou, the head of this um, group of idiots, and may I ask why you two are here?"

Jasmine smiled. "We are your newest members to your group."

Jyou raised an eyebrow. "But Mina-san and Serena-san is our newest members, not unless you are the late applicants."

"Yes, we are," said Jasmine, eyeing Belle with disgust since in her eyes Belle looked 'ugly' and shouldn't be part of the we. (Haven't anyone told her the outside looks isn't important but what's in the inside does??!)

Jyou sighed. "Very well, you two can take the remaining seats at the same spot as Mina and Yamato."

Yamato spit out of his ice tea drink, and it went splat on Daisuke's face, who he had been talking to. "NANI?!"

Jyou turned around to face Yamato. "Yes?"

"Okay, I'm stuck with Takagawa, now I'm stuck with stuck up angel and I'm-too-shy angel?!"

Jyou covered his ears as Matt yelled this out loud. He put his hands by his sides when Matt was done. "Yes, so you better learn to cooperate, before I report this to Takuya on your inappropriate behavior, especially towards the opposite sex."

"But-"

"No buts, and those other words you want to use in your verbal fight, now everyone chop chop let's get to work on researching on that Red Dragons member," said Jyou climbing the stairs to his office. On the way he said, "Mina and Yamato, please help out the newbies of our team."

When Jyou reached his office, he slammed the door.

Belle sat next to Yamato as Jasmine took the desk next to Mimi.

Jasmine put her feet on the table. "So what do we have to do?"

"Research," muttered Yamato.

Jasmine scoffed as Belle stared puzzled at Yamato.

"Research on what?" asked Belle, staring sideways at Yamato.

If you can see the scene right now, Yamato would have a great big plus sign on his forehead. He turned to Belle. "Didn't you hear what Jyou said before?! Research on the remaining Red Dragons member!"

Belle didn't look shocked at Yamato's temper and turned back to the monitor screen on her desk. Blushing, she said, "Oh, okay."

Matt turned back to his desk, and saw in front of him was Mimi smirking. "What do you want?!"

Mimi looked innocent. "Oh, nothing, it's just I believe you need hospital attention immediately."

"Screw you, Takagawa," hissed Matt, typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Back at ya," said Mimi.

Jasmine stared between the two. "Are you two enemies or something?"

"Yes," said the two in unison as they glared at each other.

"Oh, well, uh, Matt-kun," cooed Jasmine, grinning.

Matt looked up, ready to throw his blue pencil holder at Jasmine. "Yes?!"

"Did you know you look hot when you get angry?" said Jasmine.

"Oh shut up, you bitch," said Matt, staring back at the computer screen.

Before Jasmine could insult back, there was a huge commotion at Tai's area.

The four looked up to see Tai and Daisuke standing at Ryo's desk, where the last box of bakery food was left for lunch.

Tai and Daisuke glared at each other.

Ryo waved his hand between the two's faces. "Okay, can we get to the competition already?"

"Yeah," said the two in unison while still glaring.

Ryo smiled and yelled for only the others can hear except Jyou. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the best competition of them all...the eating race!!"

Rika smacked her forehead. "What are you doing, Ryo?!"

Ryo smiled at Rika. "Why, being the commentator of the best race there ever was!! It's between Tai and Daisuke everyone!!"

All the girls, Iori, Ken, and Matt stared, wanting to grab a stick or a pitchfork and stab the three with it.

"It's no time to fool around," said Areina, as Takeru took out half of the food in the red and white box and put half of what he took out on one white paper plate, and the remaining on another plate.

"What is there to worry about, I mean it's not like the Red Dragons member is in here right now," said Ryo.

Wow did he just become a psychic?

Tai and Daisuke each took a plate and out of nowhere, Ryo got out a black stopwatch.

Ryo, in an announcer's voice, said, "And the race begins in three...two...one...go!"

Tai and Daisuke started cramming food into their mouths like pigs.

Areina and Rika, who were the closest, stared disgustedly at the two.

Daisuke was the first to finish, since Tai was choking a little bit.

When Daisuke finished, his mouth was covered with egg cream filling, as he said, "Iph with!" As he said that, chewed and mucky pieces of bread flew out and landed on Ryo's face.

"Yo, watch it!" said Ryo, wiping his face with his hand.

"Sorphy," said Daisuke, still chewing.

Tai, finally getting the piece of honeydew ball down his throat screamed, "That wasn't fair, and I was choking! People should care for the person that's about to die, and in that case, it was me!!"

"Aww, how sad, little Tai can't chew and swallow," said Miyako, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" said Tai.

Daisuke wiped his mouth and said, "So, who wants to go against me?"

Sora scoffed.

Ryo turned to Sora. "And we have a volunteer! Go get him, tiger!"

Everyone turned to Sora, shocked.

Sora, realizing Ryo was talking about her, pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you make a sound or do something that catches my attention and that will mean you're volunteering!" said Ryo, clapping his hands while holding onto the black stopwatch.

Sora's shoulders drooped.

"Show them what women are made of!" said Miyako, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah, beat him so he can cry for a whole day!" said Hikari, smiling.

Daisuke's face became a shocked one. '_Even Hikari is against me!! NOOOO!!_'

"I don't see you guys volunteering," muttered Sora, as more and more of the girls started cheering for her.

Takeru gave Daisuke a plate of delicious desserts and the same for Sora.

"You may be older than me, and I should respect my elders, but I'm not going to let you win!" said Daisuke, pumping his fist into the air.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, I just want to get this over with so I get back to doing work."

"Whatever, I'm going to beat you and all you girls cry when you lose so I can't wait 'til you cry!!" said Daisuke, smirking.

Sora's eyes narrowed. '_Note to self, when I become a thief again, I must rob his house and then kill him_.'

"I'm also going to win this for you, Hikari!!" said Daisuke.

Hikari and Takeru each raised an eyebrow.

Miyako leaned over to Hikari and whispered in her ear, "I think he likes you."

"No you think?" asked Hikari, trying not to imagine what Daisuke will say next to her.

"Okay, ready?" asked Ryo, holding out his stopwatch.

The two nodded.

Ryo said, "Three...two...one...GO!!" He clicked on his stopwatch.

Daisuke and Sora began stuffing food into their mouths, except Sora was a lot cleaner by grabbing only the non-creamy parts and not spreading it across her mouth like Daisuke was doing.

Daisuke's face began turning blue as he stuffed way too much cream puffs into his mouth, which was choking him.

Sora won, and dropped the plate on Ryo's desk. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth even though there were only a few bread crumbs.

"And Serena is the winner!" said Ryo.

Daisuke finally swallowed all the chewed up cream puffs stuck in his mouth and whined, "What??!" screamed Daisuke, spitting leftovers of the cream puffs at Ryo. "I was choking!!"

"Welcome to the club," muttered Tai.

Jyou came out of his office and went over to the metal railing, looking down. "What is going on down there?!"

Ryo and Daisuke quickly sat on top of all the food on Ryo's desk.

"Nothing," said Tai.

"Just chatting," said Takeru, looking up at their boss.

"There's a lady villain on the loose and you guys are just sitting here _chatting_?!" screamed Jyou. "Get back to work!! NOW!!"

"What's up his-"began Tai.

"Please, no more perverted words," said Areina.

**Crystal's Fortune Shop Evening 7:45 PM**

(Okay, let's make believe Matt's grandma lives there and own a fortune shop.)

Wanting to get some advice on how to make women look ugly to Tai from his grandma, since she hates him for his slowness, Matt pushed open the front door to the shop and the bells on top of the door rang.

When you just enter, you can see it decorated with anything that involves fortune telling, from colorful stars to anything that you would name. (Yeah I suck at these descriptions.) It gave off an ominous feeling and a perfume scent. In the center, on top of a rug that has a yellow star on a blue background was a wooden table covered with a blue background star and moon decorated tablecloth, with two wooden chairs on one side of the table and one across. On the table was a crystal ball and a deck of fortune telling cards.

"Grandma?" asked Matt, in a speaker voice.

"I'm in the back!" screamed back a soft, yet loud voice.

Matt was about to go to the back when he heard the bells ringing on top of the teal front door.

"Damn it, this door is stuck!!" said an awfully familiar male voice.

'_Shit, it's Tai!_,' thought Matt. '_Hmm, what the hell is he doing here anyway?!_'

"Finally, stupid door," said Tai, as the door opened wider and his wild brown hair came into appearance.

Thinking quick Matt quickly grabbed a nearby blanket, flung it over his head, and put on his blue sunglasses. He sat on the chair that faced the door. He might as well show his fortune telling skills that he had learned from his grandma. Let's see how well the bad boy Matt can do.

"Ah, you've come to my v-onderful fortune telling shop, Tai," said Matt, trying to make his voice sound like his grandma.

Tai snorted as he went towards the table. "Yup, coming for the usual week visit, I want to know about my love life this time though." He sat down on one of the seats across from Matt. "Cool shades, Crystal."

"Ah, you noticed, anyway onto seeing your future love life?" asked Matt, grabbing the fortune cards, and shuffling them. He put them on the table with the back facing them, and he spread the cards apart a little. "Okay, pick three cards." (I don't know how this goes, so go along, lol I watched so many movies with these sorts of things and I still don't remember, that's so sad.)

Tai picked three cards, one of a woman that seemed to be dying which read TORTURE underneath, a woman that seemed to be dancing with the word JOY underneath, and last but not least an angry woman with the word STORMY underneath the picture.

Matt rubbed his chin and smirked.

Tai gulped. "So...?"

"Can you guess what these torture means for you?" asked Matt, glancing at his friend.

"Um, dungeons and beheading?" asked Tai, staring at the woman on the card that seemed to be having chains clinging to her.

"Tai, do you watch scary movies at night at the time when your friends tells you to go to sleep or you'll have nightmares?" asked Matt, remembering Koushiro's loud screaming telling Tai to go to sleep.

Tai nodded vigorously. "How did you know, Crystal?"

Matt smirked. "I do own a fortune telling shop, right?"

"Oh yeah," said Tai, now remembering.

"Try joy," ordered Matt, staring at Tai.

Tai looked at the Joy card.

"Well?" asked Matt.

"If that woman was real, I'd want to..."

"Tai, be serious for once, no hokey pokey!"

"Oh, yeah, well, um, I'll be happy?" asked Tai.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Tai jumped out of his seat and began dancing. "Go Tai, it's your birthday, uh huh, go me! I got one right!"

"Sit down, boy!"

"Yes, m'am," said Tai, plopping back onto the seat.

"Now try stormy," said Matt, glancing at the card himself.

"It'll rain?" asked Tai.

Matt smacked his forehead. "Want me to tell you everything?"

"Sure, I won't need to think, thinking is so hard."

Matt rolled his eyes and then said, "Torture means this soul mate of yours have tortured you many times before. Joy means that when the time is right, you and her will finally realized they're the happiest around you. Stormy means that your relationship will have a fifty fifty of lasting and of breaking apart. Combine them and think of whom it might be your soul mate."

For once Tai began to be serious and think. Then it just hit him...

**Flashbacks...**

"_Of course, I'm not!" screamed Tai. "I died! I'm suppose to be a freakin' ghost if you didn't die and I'm talking to you!"_

"_Tai, listen to me!" screamed Sora, grabbing Tai's arms and began shaking him. "You did** not **die for the last time! You are alive!"_

"_Oh gosh, is that an earthworm?" asked Sora, looking at it. "I wonder what it is doing in a building. This place must be dirty."_

"_EARTHWORM?!" screamed Tai, backing away, but tripped and fell back down._

_Sora looked down. "Tai, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," said Tai. "Where is that earthworm?"_

_Sora looked back down at the ground. "It's gone."_

"_Good."_

_Sora saw something brown sticking out from the back of Tai's pants. "Uh, Tai, did you fall on poop?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Look," said Sora, pointing at the brown thing._

_Tai looked at it and saw it wiggling. "Earthworm!" He quickly got up and starting shaking his leg back and forth until it finally got off of him and went flying to an unknown area._

"_Okay, Tai, stop shaking," said Sora. "It's off of you."_

"_BUBBLES!!" screamed Tai, pushing Sora aside as he dropped the spray bottle onto the floor._

"_Bubbles?" asked Sora._

_Tai took out the plant which was now filled with other garbage. "Bubbles! How can you do this to Bubbles?!"_

**End Flashback...**

"Serena!" screamed Tai. "Oh my gosh, she's my bad luck charm?!!" He began jumping up and down, making Matt smack his forehead.

**Far Away from the shop...**

Out of the shadows appeared Anna. She bowed. "How was your day, Mistress?"

"Wonderful, I think I'm taking a liking for that Ishida cop," was the reply...

**TBC...who's the mistress? Miss Outgoing or Miss Innocent?...Find out in Chapter 8 of Watch Me Shine...

* * *

**I'll try to uh think of an idea for next chapter and update early before school starts, but if not and I thought up an idea for my other fics I'll update them early. So until next time! Remember the formula!!

-Xymi Angel Ghost


	8. A Day's Worth of Slacking Off Part I

Hello everyone! I finally thought up of the chapter's plot! So yeah, I updated. School is going uh great so far I guess, and my friend BlazingPheonix made a new goal for both of us and it's to make this guy be more...talkative which is taking most of my thinking this year, besides school work.

What should I do? Should I poke him? Call him and yell at him on the phone? Hah, I want to see your clever ideas. So I guess that's it for now, more announcements when you finish reading the chappy! R & R! Make me proud! LOL! Let's try and reach 78 reviews?

**Watch Me Shine**

Disclaimer-I do not own Digimon, so leave me alone!

--º×º--

**Aoi Senshi**- Lol, don't worry, just as long as you update your ficcies, I'll be happy! I hope your mom isn't being too harsh on the computer thing. Besides you need it! LOL, thank you for the review as usual!

**CarleneRiddle**-Lol, I read the reviews you gave me on this fic and my other ones. Thank you so much! Also many thanks for reviewing also. Oh, by the way... YAY!! NEW REVIEWER! Hehe...

**crazyamzy**-Hehe, yeah I suppose last chapter was hilarious, by the way, your new fic, my idea was totally different from yours! I hope I didn't scare you that I might take your idea! Besides no more new ficcies until this ficcie ends! I'm so sorry if I scared you!! Thanks again as always!

**Flower**-LOLS, I'm glad you enjoyed it all, here's chapter 8! Much thanks for the reviews!

**Hikari-Kawaii**-It's okay on the fact you didn't review chapter 6, the good thing is you read it! Yay!! LOL, hmm, you might be correct on your guess. Thanks again!

**I can fly**-You might be right also, but let's see, shall we? LOL, so true, school is a problem by the way, my old principal got fired even though my school had the highest amount of people going to the best high schools in my city. Thank you for the review!

**inuinuinuinu**-Aww, you have homework, I'm beginning to have them, too, which sucks, because they're mostly like read 7-10 pages and then answer questions. I know how you feel. I hope you can complete them and relax! Thanks for the review!

**M4ri-Ch4n**-Lol, yup Matt's the ladies' man, LOL, thank you for the review as always!

**Marie DarkHolme**-LOL, yup Tai acts like a moron in the story! I'm glad this can cheer your mood! Thanks again for the review!

**RikaTabithaStarr**-Well, you gave me the idea by saying that why don't they show their skills against the other members, and since I'm a pig at eating, yet I don't have a huge mess around my face when I eat, I thought up Tai and his habit of food, so that's how the idea popped up. Thanks for the review!

**xXd0rkiimEixX**-Lol, hehe, don't we all like Matt? Here's chapter 8, hope this can make you stay calm about this ficcie for a while. Thanks for the reviews as always, Vivvy!

--º×º--

**Chapter 8 A Day's Work of Slacking Off Part I (**We should give these lovely people a break

It has been four days since the day Tai went to the fortune shop. Everywhere he went, he was cautious he won't bump into Sora since he believes she's his bad luck charm.

This has caused many of the members of the crew to believe he's gone insane, since on one of the days when they all went out for lunch, Miyako came back to find Tai hiding under his desk, clanking two marbles together, retarded and dumb founded.

--º×º--

"Pss, is Serena around?" asked a voice.

Miyako threw her yellow pencil at the voice and rubbed her forehead. "Get out, Yagami! For the last time, she's not here! She's in the break room!"

Tai's head peeped out from under his desk, and then his full body as he got up. He looked around and saw no sign of Serena. To make sure, he grabbed out his binoculars and was then one hundred percent sure Serena wasn't there.

He sighed with relief and sat back down on his seat. "What are we suppose to do again?"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Jyou said that he'll come out in a few and tell us."

"Oh, okay," said Tai, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back on his chair and put his feet up on his table.

He suddenly got a glimpse of reddish orange hair leaving the break room.

Tai panicked and fell down on the floor, crawling back under his desk.

Miyako saw the whole thing with her eyebrow raised. "Baka!"

"Shut up, she'll hear you!" hissed Tai from under his desk. "If she hears you, she'll think you've gone nuts and then come here, which will make me see her ugly face!"

"Serena-chan is not ugly, you are, Yagami," hissed Miyako, restraining herself from running to Tai's desk, and pulling him out.

"Yes she is!" said Tai, glaring in Miyako's direction.

Suddenly there were footsteps thumping towards their area.

"I'm not here!" said Tai, reminding Miyako.

Miyako smirked and saw Sora coming.

Sora stopped at Miyako's desk. "Ohayo, Miyako-chan, um, have you seen Tai? I haven't really talked to him since four days ago." What she really wanted to say was, '_I haven't seen Tai for a while and I'm getting very worried_.' Yet she didn't say this because for sure she didn't know why she's worried, and second was worrying for a mad man like him is for sure a bad sign.

Miyako looked up to Sora on her right and side glanced to the desk across from her, hearing some thumping noises coming from below the desk. "Hey, Serena, um, well, I don't know where he is, or **_maybe_** he's under his desk acting retarded. Why don't you go check?" Miyako picked up a magazine and started skimming through it, while getting another pencil; ready for whatever Tai has to say next when Sora walks away.

Sora eyed Miyako suspiciously and walked to Tai's desk. She pushed the roller chair aside and bent down. There was nothing there except two small, orange swirled marbles.

Finding Miyako must have been joking, Sora got back up within ten seconds. Then she bent down again and grabbed the two orange marbles. "Nothing's here except two marbles." She held out the marbles at Miyako.

Miyako looked up from her _Kawaii Girl_ magazine. "Nani??!! But that idiot was there before!" She got up and went over to Tai's desk.

Sora scoots aside so Miyako was able to bend down and check.

When Miyako bent down, he wasn't there. '_Where did that baka get off to, and how???!!_,' thought Miyako, getting back up and straightening herself. "I guess you're right. It is very weird, if he had gotten out from under there, I would've seen him."

Sora nodded her head. "Maybe, hey, can I keep these two marbles? I have a baby cousin that loves to play with marbles. He might like them."

Miyako smirked and nodded. "Absolutely."

Sora put them into her blouse pocket on the left side of her blouse and said, "Arigato."

Miyako laughed lightly. "No problem, Serena."

From across the room, Mimi yelled, "Sor-, I mean, Serena, can I borrow some money?!"

Sora looked across the room and saw that Mimi had been sitting on her black roller chair at Matt's desk, which they seem to be playing a card game, most likely gambling since Matt's eyes were $-$ while counting all the money he had won, with the two new women watching him count, their eyes, too, were $-$ except Miss Outgoing was $$$-$$$.

Sora sighed and waved a good bye to Miyako, as she grabbed out her red wallet and grabbed out some coins out while walking in their direction. "Is this enough?"

Miyako went back to her seat and sat down. Her legs seemed to need stretching so she stretched out her legs and hit something soft which screamed, "OW!" But Miyako was the only one that heard it.

She looked under her desk and there curled Tai, lying on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs and one side of his body touching the floor. There was a little redness appearing on his right cheek, must be where Miyako accidentally kicked him.

Miyako sat back up, but then she realized that was Tai, so she backed out a bit from her desk and bent down from her chair and saw Tai. "Yagami, what the hell are you doing here?! Wait, no, let me rephrase it, _how_ did you get here?!"

Tai sat up and banged his head. "OW!"

Miyako rolled her eyes.

Tai lowered his head a bit and said, "I crawled from down there." He pointed at the hole between the two desks that must have been around five inches high.

"How can you fit through there?!" asked Miyako.

"Uh, magic?" asked Tai.

Miyako raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I have a small body?" asked Tai.

Miyako snorted.

"Hey, I can fit in a size 1, women's side!" protested Tai. "Uh, don't ask about the women thingy."

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay...I don't even want to know."

Up on the second level, Jyou came out of his office and slammed the door behind him. He ran down the stairs carrying a grey striped over blue background, traveling bag. "Everyone gather around!"

Everyone surrounded Jyou, including Tai, who was grabbing Miyako by her shoulders to hide him from the view of Sora.

"What's up, Jyou?" asked Takeru, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, we found the Red Dragons old hideout!" said Jyou, smiling.

"Cool, let's get going and check it out," said Hikari, turning around and was about to take a step when...

"Eck, eck, eck!" exclaimed Jyou, wagging his right index finger side to side. "Just where are you going, Hikki?"

"Out so we can investigate?" asked Hikari.

"Wrong!!" screamed Jyou. This scared everyone, which made them jump back a bit. "We're going to check it out _next week_, but not _today_."

"Why?" asked Koushiro, puzzled. "This is an important case, Jyou!!"

"Yes, I know, but you see, my grandma is sick and I need to visit her so when I come back will be most likely until next week." He clutched tightly onto his bag strap.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I hope she feels better," said Mimi.

Many agreed.

Jyou was going to do a happy dance in his head when Daisuke, who was currently daydreaming about his most favorite desserts when something caught his eye.

Sticking out of Jyou's pocket, there seemed to be something suspicious sticking out.

Daisuke ran to Jyou, looked at him in the face, and said, "Hey, can I do something?"

"Sure," said Jyou, raising an eyebrow.

"Yonk!" said Daisuke as sound effects as he grabbed what seems like an air ticket. He read the location and screamed, "You're going to Hawaii???!! And you're not inviting your buddy, Daisuke??!! Shame on you!!"

Everyone glanced suspiciously at Jyou, who quickly grabbed back the air ticket. "Nonsense, I'm going to visit my grandma, not _Hawaii_, that's a **big** difference!!"

"I don't remember you having any relatives in Hawaii," said Koushiro.

"Uh, well, Daisuke, you had no permission to have grabbed my stuff without my permission!"

"But I did ask for permission and you granted it."

Everyone glared at Jyou.

Getting nervous, Jyou said, "Uh, well, have the rest of the day off, I hear they're going to get a superior to fill in while I'm going to '_visit my grandma_'." He ran out the door.

"Was the visiting grandma part italicized and quoted?" asked Tai to Matt.

"Yeah..."

"Cool, I love quotes and all those stuff," said Tai, smiling.

Matt, noticing the weirdness coming from Tai, stepped away from Tai.

"So where should we go?" asked Hikari after a moment of silence.

"Arcade!"

"Bar!"

"I want my beer!" screamed Tai.

"Eh, let's go!" screamed Daisuke.

Everyone ran out of the room.

--º×º--

I know, the chapter was lame, so yeah... the next one will be better, they'll have some fun and then chapter 10 would be the next day... and they'll be living torture! Hehe, I have a lot on my mind, I'll be updating this fic weekly again! Since Halloween is coming, I'll be writing a Halloween one shot for Digimon, maybe a Teen Titans, and also a Halloween chap for WMS, and LCGW!!

Remember the damned formula!!

-Xymi Angel Ghost


End file.
